Pirate's Life
by Anelah
Summary: Blackbeard has returned from the dead and is now out to kill the man, who killed him: Jack Sparrow. Jack is hunting the treasure to rule the wind and tides, all while on the run from Blackbeard and trying to save Angelica, who also knows the way to the treasure. Things only get worse when two teenage girls from the future join his crew and want to return back home.
1. Chapter 1 - Another World

**Hello everyone!**

 **I just want to say that this is my first ever fanfiction on here, so I hope that you`ll all like it. There will be two new characters added to this story, but you`ll find out about them, when you read it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I`ll stop talking now, enjoy the story**

 **Oh, by the way, Chrissy and Alayna belong to me, all the other characters belong to Disney or whoever.**

Chapter 1

„Did ya… love him?" he asked her in a bitter voice. Angelica`s face dropped and she stood up. Why were they all so interested in Jack? She hated him, but at the same time, she felt like she had to protect him. „Did ya love him?" he repeated. Angelica`s eyes had a cold expression as she lied: „No."

He stared at the woman in front of him. „No. No, I did not." Angelica felt like she had to sound more convincing, but that was hard, since even though she hated him, she also loved him. And she hated that she loved him. She wished that she could stop loving him and move on, but that was nearly impossible.

 _ **A few days earlier…**_

„Seven!" The men standing around Gibbs`s table were shouting excitedly and cheering as Joshamee Gibbs finished his seventh bottle of rum in no more than thirty seconds. Also the women in the pub squealed with excitement as Gibbs smashed his bottle down on the floor. Suddenly, someone pushed through the crowd and shouted: „Out o` me way, you bastards! I`ll show ye how it`s done!" Silence filled the room and the air seemed to thicken with it. „It`s Captain Sparrow!" An old man with a hoarse voice explained, as if nobody knew who the tanned man with his long dreadlocks was. „Jack!" Gibbs laughed and moved over on his bench, so that his Captain could sit down. „Bring me a few bottles of rum, love." Jack winked at the waitress. She blushed and rushed off, only to return seconds later with Jack`s order.

Jack started to drink the first bottle and he finished it in less than 28 seconds. „Ayyyeee!" the men around the table cheered excitedly and Gibbs interrupted them saying: „That`s not fair, you counted way faster than you did with me!" No one gave him any notice, since Jack was already drinking the second bottle in record-time.

„I can do that too!" A scrubby old sailor now yelled, taking the bottle away from Jack. The sailor hated that, when Sparrow was there, he was the only one everyone was interested in. „Give that back to me!" Jack protested, while grabbing the bottle. The sailor and Jack were fighting over the bottle like two kids over a toy. The constant tipping and shaking of the bottle caused the rum to spill out. Shoked, Jack let go of the bottle. When he realized that the other man had won this childish fight, Jack grabbed an empty glass and smashed it on the guy`s head, whose name was John. Then, all hell broke loose in the pub. Everyone wanted to join the fight and started to scream and smash glasses, chairs and whatever else could be broken.

„ **BOOM!** " The loud bang made the pirates quit their fight for a moment and they turned around to find that the soung had come from a pistol. There was an old, bearded man standing in the doorway. He was wearing huge hat, a red coat and black boots. „Gentlemen." The pirate started to speak in a calm, deep and wise voice. Everyone expected him to continue talking immediately, but he didn`t. Instead, his eyes scanned the room, seemingly searching for something… or someone. Then, at Gibbs and Jack`s table, his gaze stopped. „Jackie." The pirate grinned. Jack swallowed. Why did he always have to embarrass him? „I thought you had to be here, because Tortuga generally wasn`t quiet today." John broke the silence, laughing loudly. „Tortuga`s never quiet!" he slurred and in response, everyone exept Jack and the old pirate cheered. But when John saw thee look on the wise pirate`s face, he sat back down at his own table and so did the other drunken guests.

„`ello Jackie." The pirate now sat down opposite Jack and Gibbs, who sat there like a scared child. „Hello Dad." Jack greeted Captain Teague and grinned.

 **London, 2017**

Chrissy was sitting at her desk, frowning. The weather was once again terrible. She didn`t know what to do and she was tired of playing games on her phone. Then, she had an idea. She turned her phone on again and called her best friend Alayna. Alayna was, like Chrissy, 16 years old and they both lived in London. They even went to school together. „Hello?" Alayna answered the phone. „Hey, Alayna! It`s me, Chrissy." Chrissy said, cheerfully. „Look, I`m so bored. Do you… want to watch a movie or something?" Chrissy suggested to her friend. „Sure!" Alayna answered. „I`ll be at your house in 10 minutes!"

Chrissy sprinted downstairs, as soon as the doorbell rung. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a very wet Alayna, but she was still smiling. They hugged quickly and Alayna stepped girls went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. „Which movie would you like to watch?" Chrissy kindly asked her guest. Alayna grinned widely. Chrissy rolled her eyes. „Please! I haven`t watched it since at least a week ago! I can`t even remember what Jack Sparrow looks like!" Alayna said, trying to sound dramatic. Her friend obeyed and put the movie „Pirates Of The Caribbean – On Stranger Tides" in. „But we`ll watch it in 3-D!" Chrissy said and handed Alayna a pair of 3-D glasses. Alayna grinned and nodded excitedly. Then, the movie started.

Over an hour, but seemingly minutes later, the girls were watching the scene where Jack, Angelica and the others found the entrance to the Fountain of Youth. This was both Chrissy and Alayna`s favourite scene and they jumped up like excited children and pretended to jump into the water entrance, just as Jack was being pulled up. This looked so realistic when watching it in 3-D. Suddenly, Chrissy and Alayna felt as though they were being sucked upwards. It felt as if they were also being pulled up into the entrance! Then, everything went black.

 **Sola Fide Beach, 1700s**

„I hate him." Angelica said for probably the hundreth time now. Here she was, trapped on that tiny island called Sola Fide Beach, with no food, no water and hardly any shade, since there was no more than a few palm trees here. Angelica was in the middle of no where and she was pacing back and forth on the island. She had only been here for a day and she was already going mad. „THIS BETTER DAMN BE A WELL-TRAVELLED TRADE ROUTE, SPARROW!" She yelled out at the sea, although it was pointless, obviously. Jack was long gone. She hadn`t seen any ships yet and she was certain that she was going to die. The Fountain of Youth hadn`t made her immortal, she could still die. Only, her life had been extended, so that she lived longer than normal other people. But she only lived that long, if she managed to stay alive!

Angelica sat down, leaning against a palm tree. Suddenly, she spotted something floating in the water. The voodoo-doll her father had made! Angelica jumped up and got it. She smirked evilly. Now, Jack would pay.

 **So, this was the first chapter! I know it probably wasn`t the best chapter of this story, but Chapter 2 will be more intersting, promise!** **I couldn`t really think of an interesting and creative way to „transport" Chrissy and Alayna into the PotC world, so I hope you`ll forgive me for the way I`ve written the story. Sorry if this chapter was short, it`s always hard to tell until you`ve posted it.**

 **Anyway, be excited for the next chapters and please review**


	2. Chapter 2 - No More Island

**Hello everyone!**

 **So I know that the first chapter was not the most interesting chapter ever, but it was just kind of to show you what the characters are up to at the moment. This chapter is really where the story begins propperly and I hope you like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, although Chrissy and Alayna are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Angelica opened her eyes. The third day on Sola Fide Beach. She sat upright. The day before she had basically only been playing around with the voodoo doll, stabbing it with twigs, holding it`s head underwater… Suddenly, Angelica shot up. There was a ship, on the horizon!

„HELP!" she yelled as loudly as possible, but of course she knew they couldn`t hear her. Angelica ran up and down the beach, waving her arms and screaming for help. She could not let this possibility of surviving slip past. But the ship didn`t sail towards her. It continued it`s path like a stubborn child. Angelica`s skin was burned from the heat of the sun and she was sweating and tired. She crawled behind a bush, hoping to find some shade.

She was sure now. This was her end. She was going to die. Angelica sunk down and started to cry. She looked at the voodoo doll in her hands and whispered through her tears; „Why, Jack? Why did you leave me here?" She had once loved him and he had loved her. All this was gone now.

Angelica couldn`t love him anymore. He had marooned her here because he was a coward who feared her revenge for him killing her father.

He didn`t love her anymore, because if he did, he would have trusted her and never marooned her on Sola Fide Beach in the first place.

But a sudden noise made Angelica stop sobbing and she listened intensely. No doubt, there were voices. Angelica already wanted to scream and run to the people in hopes of being saved, but she stopped herself. What if there pirates were evil? Carefully, she got out of her hiding place and peeked out onto the beach. There were three small boats and probably about 15 men – 15 pirates.

Those pirates were walking around on the island. „Captain Arthur, sir?" One of the men said ina, for apirate, polite manner. An old, dirty looking pirate turned around to face the relatively young sailor. That was apparantly the boy`s permission to speak.

„We have found no rum or food on this island, cap`n. Just a spit of land, no more." The boy explained. Angelica estimated him to be around 17 years old. The captain nodded, no emotion on his face. „LET`S GO, YE FILTHY RATS!" The man ordered and climbed into the first longboat. Immediately, the others followed and they started to row off. That was when Angelica jumped out of the bushes.

„No, wait!" Silence filled the island after those words left her mouth.

* * *

 **Port Royal, Jamaica**

Elizabeth strolled along the beach. In front of her was the sea. Just 6 more years… _keep a weather eye on the horizon_ … she could hear Will`s voice inside her head. „Mum?" A voice behind her said. Elizabeth smiled and turned around. „Yes, sweetie?" In front of her stood her 4-year-old son Henry. Henry showed her a shell, looking very proud. „Look at this shell I found! I`ll give it to Daddy when he comes home." Henry said, smiling widely. Ever since Elizabeth had told her and Will`s son about Will, he was collecting presents for his father, for when he came home.

Elizabeth`s eyes trailed to the left… and there, near the rocks was a girl! She was lieing there, unconcious. „Oh my god." Elizabeth whispered in shock and hurried over to the girl, followed by Henry.

The girl had blonde hair and was wearing dark blue trousers and a white blouse. „Hello? Are you alright?" Elizabeth said to the girl, who stirred in response. Slowly, she opened her eyes. „Where am I?" She asked, more herself than Elizabeth. „You are in Port Royal, on the beach." Henry announced proudly. „WHAT?!" The girl shrieked and sat up. Elizabeth almost got scared to death and she closed her yes and let out a stressed sigh. „Yes, you are in Port Royal. My name is Elizabeth Turner and this is my son Henry." Elizabeth explained calmly, while opening her eyes again.

„I know." When the girl said that, Elizabeth stared at her. „What? You don`t even know me!" „I do, kind of… I`m Alayna… wait a minute. This cannot be happening! This is not possible! It was just a movie! A story!" Elizabeth turned around too give Henry a look of confusion. „Alayna, Could you… explain this to us?" Elizabeth asked carefully. Alayna still felt extremely dizzy, but started to explain everything, still not really believing that she wasn`t dreaming.

* * *

 **Sola Fide Beach**

The men stared at the young woman who had suddenly appeared. „Who are ye, missy?" The Captain asked in an unfriendly manner.

„Angelica Teach. I have been marooned here. Please take me with you." Angelica pleaded, but with confidence in her voice.

The pirates laughed. „Why should we do that?" One man asked, still laughing. „I am the daughter of Blackbeard. If you don`t do as I say, you won`t live to see anoher day." Angelica threatened. Captain Arthur got out of his boat and waded through the water to her. He spoke quietly, but with sucha threatening voice, it sent a shiver down Angelica`s spine.

„Now, listen, dearie. We will take ya to whereva ya want ta go." He said, his accent would remind Jack of Davy Jones. „But ya are ta treat us with respect, or _you_ won`t live ta see anotha day. Is that clear enough for ya?"

Angelica swallowed alreadyhated these pirates, but it was either them or death. She could of course, have chosen to wait for Jack, but she doubted that he`d ever come back. And by the time he did, she`d be dead. She nodded and Arthur lead her over to the longboats and climbed in after her.

* * *

 **Tortuga**

Jack, Teague and the rest of Jack`s crew were still in Tortuga. Jack had spent his whole day in the library, trying to find out how to get a ship out of a bottle. He hadn`t found out anything. „Gibbs! What do ye suggest?" Jack called in Gibbs`s direction who came rushing up to him.

„Jack, we`ll just have to do it the old-fashioned way: Try it out, until it works." Gibbs suggested, feeling very smart, but Jack rolled his eys, although Gibbs was right.

A little later, Jack and Gibbs headed down to the docks of Tortuga. Carefully, Jack simply opened the cork and placed the bottle in the water. Then, it vanished. „No! Me Pearl!" Jack screamed in horror. But then, from under the water, a huge ship with black sails emerged.

The Black Pearl.

Gbbs and Jack grinned widely. „My idea wasn`t so bad in the end, was it?" Gibbs mocked Jack. Jack was too busy admiring the Pearl, so he didn`t answer.

„The adventure begins." Jack grinned and turned around to Gibbs.

Then, they both boarded the Black Pearl.


	3. Chapter 3 - Girl Knows Sparrow

**Hi guys!**

 **I know I am posting one chapter after the other at the moment, but I just felt like I have to get this story started properly now :) I`m excited to post this chapter, it`s definitely going to be an interesting one xD Also, I`m going to change the rating to T because of the language and some other scenes. Don`t worry, it won`t turn into an M fanfiction :) Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, although Chrissy and Alayna are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 3

„Gibbs! Go find them and get them on board!" Jack ordered his first mate, Joshamee Gibbs. Them and the rest of the crew had been in Tortuga for the last 5 days and even though Jack loved Tortuga, he wanted to set sail with his „new" Black Pearl again. Jack had no particular heading, he just wanted to sail wherever the wind and tides took him. Gibbs left the ship to get the rest of the crew.

„Jackie? Ye know, I`m disappointed in you." Jack suddenly heard Teague`s voice behind him and it almost scared Jack to death. „How many times have I told you not to scare me like that?" Jack was annoyed. Captain Teague didn`t even listen to him.

„What`s your headin` then?" Teague wondered. „Don`t have one." Jack grinned. „You left her, boy." A shiver ran down jack`s spine as his father said that. Angelica. „You shouldn`t have done that. She`s a beautiful, strong lady, Angelica is. Ye left her on an island, no food… no water… you and her… I liked her, Jackie, so did you. Think about it." Jack had turned around to face the sea. Should he really come back for the woman he had once loved? The girl from the convent. The woman from Seville.

„She`s probably not even there anym…" Jack stopped talking, because he realized, that Teague wasn`t sitting on the railinganymore. He had once again vanished.

Jack sighed. Why did he always do that?

15 minutes later, Gibbs still hadn`t returned with the crew. Jack decided to go look for them. „Bloody sea-dogs." He cursed. „Oi! You! Mind the ship. And if I see you leave the ship or let anyone else on it, you`ll die." Jack threatened the same sailor that had also taken his rum the first night in Tortuga. John. John mumbled something under his breath and then got on the Pearl. He feared Jack Sparrow enough to do as he said.

The door to the pub opened slowly. The guests stopped drinking their rum and stpped talking. A man came in. He had black hair, was wearing a black hat and the rest of his clothes were also black.

„Where is he? Where is Sparrow?" the pirate said in a deep voice. He walked over to a man he recognized. Gibbs. „Where is Sparrow?" he repeated. Gibbs felt a gun being pushed onto his head. „I don`t know! Honestly, sir." Gibbs looked at the man. His grey eyes… his black smoking beard… Blackbeard. Edward Teach. „How?" Gibbs managed to say, in utter disbelief.

„Calypso." Was the only thing Blackbeard said. „I will find him. And I will kill him. The man who stole years of my daughter`s life. The man who corrupted her. The man who killed me. Jack Sparrow." Blackbeard spat Jack`s name as if it was poison.

Blackbeard let Gibbs go and left the pub. He was sure that Sparrow was here. He had to be.

* * *

 **On board the** _ **Dark Eagle**_

„Cap`n?" One of Captain Arthur`s crewmen said, trying to gain his Captain´s attention. Arthur turned around and looked the man straight in the eye. „We… we put the girl in the brig." The man called Tom stuttered. Tom had always been sort of a coward and he certainely feared his Captain. „Good. I hope she`s locked up well." Was all Arthur had to say to that. Then, he turned around and climbed down the stairs below decks. He walked directly to the brig. There were three cells: One had 3 men in it, one was empty and in the one next to the three men was Angelica.

Arthur knealt down so he could stare into Angelica`s brown eyes, since she was sitting on the floor.

„Tell me your name again, missy." Arthur`s voice was low, but threatening. Angelica gave him a cold look. „I am Angelica Teach, daughter of Blackbeard! You`d better free me of this stinking cell, or you`ll regret it!" Angelica felt her temper rise and so did her voice.

Arthur laughed a disgusting laugh. „Oh. So, Miss Teach, are ya assuming that I`ll free ya, just because you`re the daughter of that miserable coward Blackbeard? He`s not the pirate all pirates fear." Now it was Angelica`s turn to laugh. „Then who is,huh? Davy Jones? You?"

Arthur was starting to get really angry now. This woman was insulting and making fun of him. He would not have that on his ship. Without even caring that some of his crewmen and the three other sailors in the brig were watching. Arthur unlocked the door and pulled Angelica to her feet. Immediately, she tried to punch him, which only made him pin her against the wall. He pushed both her arms against the wall and leaned in so close to her face, that Angelica cringed. He smelled awful.

„Now listen to me, Miss Teach. I AM CAPTAIN ARTHUR AND YOU ARE NOT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU ARE A WOMAN!" he yelled at her. In a lower voice he continued: „If I were you, I`d be damn careful. Because if you continue to treat me like that, you might just end up as the wench of the Dark Eagle. IS THAT CLEAR ENOUGH FOR YA?!"

Angelica was terrified, but she was brilliant at not showing it. She even smirked a bit.

„Of course, _sir_." Angelica sneered. Arthur violently pushed her down onto the floor in response. Then, he left the cell and locked the door.

* * *

 **Rumrunner`s Island**

„Help me! HELP!" Chrissy shouted. She had been trapped on Rumrunner`s Island for two days now. She had suddenly woken up, only to realize that she was in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean and that she was certainely not dreaming. She had spotted a ship, not too far away and was now waving wildly at it and screaming for help. It was a huge ship, certainely a pirate`s ship. It had red sails and a skelleton with fire in it`s mouth was to be seen as a decoration on the front of the ship. After 20 minutes of waving, she was certain that the ship was heading towards Rum Island.

Chrissy didn`t know as much about Pirates of the Caribbean as her friend Alayna, who she couldn`t find anywhere, but she recognized this ship: It was the Queen Anne`s Revenge, Hector Barbossa`s ship.

She was finally going to be rescued.

* * *

 _ **Three hours later, aboard the Dark Eagle…**_

It was 10 pm and Angelica tried to sleep on the uncomfortable floor. She had moved right to the other side of her cell, in order to escape the hands of the lonely men next to her.

Arthur was in his cabin, but he wasn`t alone. His first mate was there too. „Arthur? Why did you call Edward a coward earlier?" First mate Mr Smith asked carefully. „Because she is his daughter. If she knows that he is alive and we talk nicely about Edward, she might find out, that we`re working for him." Arthur stated, rolling his eyes at this obvious question.

„But sir. Maybe she knows. Maybe that`s why she was so…" Smith searched for the right word, „Unfriendly to you."

This got Arthur thinking. It was possible, although he doubted it.

„If yer so worried about the lass, GO FIND OUT IF SHE BLOODY KNOWS! NOW LEAVE ME IN PEACE!" Arthur yelled at his first mate, who cringed. „And then tell me what she said!" With this order in mind, Smith left the captain`s quarters.

„Miss Teach?" Angelica woke up to the sound of someone coming down the stairs and calling her name. Angelica got up and walked to the front of her cell. „I want to ask you a few questions." Angelica rolled her eyes. „Make it quick." She was tired and didn`t feel like answering questions. But she hoped that it would get her out of the cell, if she told them something useful.

„So… Edward Teach was your father, yes?" Angelica answered this question for the hundreth time now. „Yes." She simply said, not avoiding to show how annoyed she was at this question.

„What do you know about his recent activities?" Smith asked, trying to look as if he didn`t know that he was dead (Even though he wasn`t dead anymore). Angelica swallowed hard. „He died. Didn`t you realize?" Smith pretended to look shocked. „Oh, really? I`m sorry. How and when did that happen?" angelica was speechless for a moment, she couldn`t believe this guy didn`t know about her father`s death. „Jack Sparrow killed him, that bloody bastard."

As those words left hermouth, Smoth`s eyes widened. She knew Sparrow! „Sparrow? Where is he now? What`s he doing? Where did he go?" He asked with slight excitement.

Angelica eyed him suspiciously. „Why is that important to you? I don`t know where he is."

Smith nodded quickly and then sprinted off towards the Captain`s quarters. Without knocking he opened the door. Arthur was studying a map, sitting at his desk. „If ya want ta live another day, ya better knock next time ya come in here." Arthur said calmly. Smith was the only person that didn`t get scared by his threats. Arthur needed Smith, he wouldn`t kill him. „Sorry sir." Smith apologized.

„The lass. She knows Sparrow."

* * *

 **Looks like the pirates Angelica is with are eeeeviil xD Let`s hope** _ **someone**_ **will listen to his daddy and be on his way to rescue Angelica, if he finds out where she is… that is, if he lives to even do that xD What do you guys think about the story so far? Good, bad, interesting, boring,…? Please tell me :) PM me or write a review, I look forward to hearing your opinion :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Explanations

**Hello everyone!**

 **The story is definitely getting exciting now and I have plans of how this story is going to continue/end. I promise you, I will finish the story, I know I`m only on chapter 4, but I WILL finish it. I personally hate it, when writers don`t complete their fanfictions :( …anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

* * *

Chapter 4

„What? What did ya say?" Captain Arthur couldn`t believe what he had just heard. „ _The lass. She knows Sparrow."_

Smith nodded. „She said that Sparrow killed Edward and that she didn`t know where he was." Arthur rolled his eyes and shouted at Smith: „AND THAT MAKES YA ASSUME SHE KNOWS SPARROW? SHE DIDN`T EVEN SAY ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT HIM? HOW DOES THAT HELP US?!" Smith knew Arthur had a point. But there was something about the way Angelica talked about Jack, that made him almost certain that she knew him. Smith told Arthur this too.

Angelica heard the steps of the stairs crack. It was the next moring. Just shortly after sunrise. Angelica knew because there was a tiny hole on the wall of the cell, which she could look through.

„You. Teach." Arthur adressed Angelica, who felt the anger inside her again. Arthur walked over to the cell and knealed down, so he could see Angelica`s face. „Do you know Sparrow? Personally?" Arthur started the conversation. Angelica laughed bitterly. „I wish I didn`t." she responded, Arthur could see the hatered in her eyes. He could see that she knew him _very_ well. Too well.

„Did ya… love him?" he asked her in a bitter voice. Angelica`s face dropped and she stood up. Why were they all so interested in Jack? She hated him, but at the same time, she felt like she had to protect him. „Did ya love him?" Arthur repeated. Angelica`s eyes had a cold expression as she lied: „No."

Arthur stared at the woman in front of him. „No. No, I did not." Angelica felt like she had to sound more convincing, but that was hard, since even though she hated him, she also loved him. And she hated that she loved him. She wished that she could stop loving him and move on, but that was nearly impossible. She didn`t realize that Arthur was staring into her eyes as she was thinking about him.

He knew she had lied. He saw it in her eyes. In a matter of seconds, the captain unlocked the cell door and grabbed Angelica, pushing her against the dirty wall.

„Do. Not. Lie to me." Arthur`s voice was once again low and threatening. Angelica felt her eyes filled with tears and Arthur of course saw it. He grinned. He had her where he wanted her to be.

„DO YOU LOVE THAT JOKE OF A PIRATE?!" Arthur yelled right into her face and Angelica closed her eyes, which caused a single tear to roll down her cheek.

„Don`t talk about him like that." Angelica pleaded quietly. That was all the answer Arthur needed. She was in love with Sparrow. „What about him?" Arthur lowered his voice again. „I don`t… no, he… he marooned me on that island, if he loved me, would he have done that?" Angelica spat full of hate, not only towards Arthur.

Arthur grinned. „Where is he? I know you know."

Angelica swallowed. Of course Jack wanted to get his Pearl back… he`d probably go to Tortuga, where else would he go?

„TELL ME WHERE HE WENT AND WHAT HE IS DOING!"

„Why do you care?" Angelica questioned him. „Why do you want to know everything about him? What is he to you?"

In response, Arthur slapped her so hard, that Angelica fell onto the floor. She was usually a strong woman, a pirate, but now she felt absolutely helpless. „No food, nor water until you`ve told me. AND I WILL FIND OUT, EVEN IF I HAVE TO TORTURE YOU FOR IT!" Angelica knew he meant it. As soon as he left the brig, she cried and didn`t stop until she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Tortuga**

Jack was strolling through the streets of Tortuga. He had to find his crew, he wanted to set sail! And Gibbs still hadn`t returned, so Jack had decided to do it himself. „Like a bunch of kids." Jack murmed.

Then, he saw the door to a pub open. This was the pub Jack had last seen his crew in! He was convinced that he`d witness Gibbs leaving the pub along with his crew, but instead he came face to face with an old man. Jack grinned. This was the owner of the inn. „I will pay you back…" Jack said, trying to sound reassuring. He never paid for the drinks he had there… at least, not always. „I don`t care, let me through! I`m sailing away." The guy said and pushed past in a hurry.

Jack cocked an eyebrow. He was never usually so careless about money. When Jack turned around, he was almost hit by Gibbs.

„Jack, there you are! We MUST go. Now." Gibbs started to pull Jack with him. „Why? Gibbs, what`s going on? Where is the crew?" The tone in Jack`s voice made Gibbs stop. Jack sounded… worried?

Gibbs gave Jack a scared and worried look. Jack chuckled. „You look like Angelica when she told me she was with child." Gibbs` eyes grew even wider. „THE LASS IS PREGNANT?!"

Jack rolled his eyes. „Nooo!" Jack sounded very impatient, so Gibbs decided to just get to the point.

„Blackbeard. He…He`s… alive. And he`s here, Jack. He`s lookin` for ye. He`s plannin` to kill ye, revenge for you killing him."

Jack couldn`t believe what he had just heard. Gibbs was freaking him out, but Jack did what he always did, when he was frightened or worried. He joked about it. „Ah, I see not even Davy Jones wanted to keep him in his locker. Glad I`m not the only one who hates that pirate."

Suddenly Gibbs pushed Jack inside the pub. Jack stared at Gibbs in confusion as Gibbs made a hand signal to be quiet. Jack peeked out of a small window and couldn`t believe what he saw there – Blackbeard was standing in front of the inn, pistol in hand.

Jack looked at him through the window. Same smoking beard, black clothes, cold, grey eyes…

And Angelica was _his_ daughter? Jack frowned at the thought _. Her mother must have been bloody beautiful, then…_

Blackbeard seemed to be standing there for centuries and Jack was just about to open the door and shoot him, when Blackbeard walked off.

Jack realized that shooting him probably wouldn`t have worked anyway. A man that returns from the dead is often not easy to get rid of…

Jack pulled Gibbs with him and they rushed to the port. The Pearl was still there, in all it`s glory. Just, John wasn`t there anymore. „Bloody sea-dog." Jack cursed for seemingly the hundreth time that day. But as Jack boarded the ship, he realized that there was a man sitting on a barrel next to the stairs up to the helm.

„Jackie." The man started, Jack groaned. Not his father again! „Dad, I`m old enough to look after myself now." Teague laughed, shaking his head. „I heard Edward Teach be tryin` to kill you. What you gonna do about it, Jackie?" Captain Teague asked Jack while getting up. Jack shrugged. „I`ll shoot him first, then!" Jack suggested, but only recieved a „look" from his father.

„One says: You can only kill a man for ever if you stab him with the gold dagger." Teague explained, staring past his son and Gibbs at the sea. Jack laughed. „Am I s`posed to paint a knive yellow and stab it though his heart just lika Barbossa did with his silver and poisoned sword? Really?" Once again Teague rolled his eyes.

„There is a chest. A chest with jewels, jewels with the power to" Teague was cut off by Jack, „rule the wind and tide! Angelica told me. Does that mean she didn`t lie?" Teague shook his head. „´tis the truth. Only Calypso herself can tell you how to use the jewels for ruling the sea, but I know that the gold dagger can kill Blackbeard. And Blackbeard knew this, so he hid the chest somewhere… find it, Jackie!" captain Teague explained to Jack.

„How?" Jack had no idea. Teague grinned at him. „He must have told his daughter where it was… or at least given her a map…"

Jack rolled his eyes. Oh great.

* * *

 **Soooo… Chrissy and Alayna just don`t have the biggest role at the moment, but they will, I promise! Anyway, please review, it really motivates me :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Love?

**Hey everybody!**

 **I know this update came later than planned, but I had loads of homework and tests, sorry…**

 **A HUGE thank you to all the lovely people that have reviewed, I didn´t expect any reviews yet! It motivates me SO much! Thank you!**

 **I´m really sorry, by the way, some of the keys on my keyboard are different because I have a German Laptop, for example „This".**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own Pirates of the Caribbean, as you know.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Mixed Feelings

It was starting to get dark and Blackbeard still hadn´t found Sparrow.

„The damn pirate can´t be so hard to find! Bloody pirates…" Blackbeard cursed to himself. He wanted this revenge. This man had ruined his beautiful daughter, tricked him and killed him. Now he wanted to end Sparrow´s miserable life.

„Edward. We have seen Sparrow at the docks. Was talkin´ to old Teague. Only overheard him sayin´ he wanted to set sail… well, now." The Quartermaster had come up to Blackbeard and was now informing his captain about Jack´s whereabouts. „And you, Quartermaster. You´re still standing here. Talking. GO GET HIM THEN!" Blackbeard sent the man away and started making his way to the harbour too.

„Dad. Dad. Ye don´t... ye don´t understand. I´m a pirate. I don´t have time for women. Not long-term relationships, at least. And if I come running back to her now, that will make me look like an idiot."

„No, Jackie, it´ll make you look like a gentleman." Teague stated calmly, which made Jack even more nervous. „Exactly! That´s the problem. I will not go back. Not even if my life depends on it. Never."

Edward Teague rolled his eyes. He didn´t understand why Angelica had chosen him of all people. He wouldn´t have chosen him, if he was her. Just as he was about to come up with another wise lecture, a loud bang interrupted the short moment of silence. „Thank god." Jack murmed, happy to be able to escape his father. He turned around and saw… Blackbeard and his crew pacing towards him, Gibbs, Teague, a few crewmembers and most importantly, the Black Pearl.

„Oh bugger." Jack´s face had a pained, angry and impatient look. „ALL HANDS! MAKE SAIL, **NOW**! Or we´ll all die!" Jack shouted the order at his tiny crew and the ship started to move slowly, only a few seconds later. Jack already thought they had won, when someone pulled him to the ground. Jack swiftly turned around and punched the man in the face. „JACK! What _are_ ye doing?!" It was Gibbs. Jack apologized quickly, Gibbs had just saved him from being shot and as a reward, Gibbs was punched.

They all turned around to see one member of Blackbeard´s crew climb over the railing, heading towards Jack. The man pulled out his pistol, but Jack was faster,

 _ **BANG!**_ And Blackbeard had lost a crewmeber. Jack grabbed the dead body and threw it into the water. Mermaid breakfast.

Now, Jack was so far away from Tortuga, so that Blackbeard couldn´t harm him anymore. The worst part was, that Jack knew he had to get the map to the treasure off Angelica, he just didn´t know how.

* * *

 _ **On board the Dark Eagle**_

Angelica opened her eyes. She was lieing on the dirty wooden floor of the brig. She felt her head ache terribly and put her hand to her cheek. She felt dried blood. Suddenly she remembered everyting again. Slowly, she sat upright, only to throw up shortly after. She felt terrible. „If mother ever saw me like this…" Angelica whispered to herself, feeling fresh tears make their way down her face. Her mother had died long ago and still, she missed her.

„Miss Teach, yer food." A voice interrupted her thoughts. She recognized the man as Mr Smith, Captain Arthur´s first mate. Smith was holding a dirty plate with a half-eaten apple and an old piece of bread in his hands.

Angelica cringed. But it was better than nothing.

„Alright… You can give it to me now, if you like." Angelica was getting impatient. He was just standing there. „Didn´t Arthur mention it? No more food until you´ve told us where Sparra be headed." Smith pouted scarcastically. Angelica just didn´t understand why they wanted to know where Jack was.

She decided to give it a try. „Why do you want to know?" Angelica asked in a neutral, interested voice. No hint of anger, fear or hatered.

Smith frowned. „Well, we…" „IF I TELL YA TO GET HER TO TELL US WHERE SPARROW BE, THEN YA WILL DO SO WITHOUT ANSWERING UNWANTED QUESTIONS!" Both jumped around to see that Arthur was the one who had interrupted.

„I´ll never tell you. You don´t deserve to know, the way you treat me. And boy, believe me, when I say that I HATE Jack Sparrow, then I mean it! But I will NOT help you to kill him, because of the way you reat people. You will find him yourself!" Angelica burst out suddenly.

Arthur´s face turned an unhealthy shade of red as he kicked the plate out of Smith´s hands, in order to get past him and to the door of Angelica´s cell. He unlocked it and grabbed Angelica violently. Angelica jumped around and kicked him in the leg as hard as she could, which made him fall to the ground. She then pulled out his pistol and pointed it to his head. She pulled the trigger.

Arthur waited for the bang and his death, but nothing came. He waited one more second. „AHHHHHH!" A high-pitched loud scream filled the brig. He opened his eyes and saw Angelica drop the pistol. She screamed again and he now saw why: An incredibly deep cut on her arm. He spotted Smith, who was holding a bloody sword in his right hand. That was Arthur´s chance. He got up, grabbed Angelica and pulled her up along until her back hit a post. There was a rope fixed to it and he tied Angelica to the post with it. He would have put her back in the cell, but the problem was that he had lost his keys.

He always lost his keys, that was the only thing the great Captain of the Dark Eagle ever did wrong. Angelica could rot on that post, if she didn´t speak up about Sparrow soon. Oh, he´d make her talk. He had his methods.

* * *

 _ **Port Royal, Jamaica**_

„Henry! Come quick, I´ve found a really pretty flower!" Alayna had really become friends with little Henry over the last few days she´d been living with Elizabeth and her son.

Elizabeth no longer lived in the big house that once belonged to her father. It had been sold long ago. She now lived in a small house overlooking the dunes and the beach. She loved it and so did Henry. If she ever counted the days wrong and Will would return early, she´d still see him from her kitchen window.

Henry came running over and he grinned widely when he saw the flower she was holding in her hands. He hot out a little vase from his pocket, put the flower in it and started running up the small path to his house. He was going to give this to his mother.

Alayna turned around and started to walk further down to the beach. She walked right to the edge of the water and stood there. Where was Chrissy? Elizabeth had been asking all over Port Royal if anyone had seen Chrissy, but no one seemed to know. Elizabeth had promised to help her somehow, Alayna just didn´t know how she was going to do it.

She couldn´t believe it. She was really in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean. If she hadn´t seen Chrissy being pulled into the movie with her own eyes, back in London in the 21st century, she would have believed that Chrissy was still in London and only she herself had been pulled this adventure. Even though she was worried sick about her best friend, she was still excited. She had really met _Elizabeth Turner_! And she was real! It was exciting and fascinating. And she and Will really had a son! And a really cute one at that… Alayna smiled as she watched the sun set on the horizon. If only Chrissy was here with her…

„Alayna?" Alayna turned around and saw Elizabeth standing there. „Are you alright?" Elizabeth placed a hand on Alayna´s arm. Alayna smiled slightly. „You know… I´m worried about Chrissy, but at the same time so excited to be here. This is a dream come true. Do you think I´ll ever see her again?" Alayna turned around now, to face Elizabeth. „Of course. I am also sure that I will see Will again. Because I believe in it. Because… I know. And because I want to." Elizabeth softly explained to Alayna. „People always see each other again. Even if you don´t want to." Elizabeth grinned at the thought. She thought of Jack. „I once met a pirate. He was the man who saved my life. Twice. And he was annoying and stupid and once I had finally got my peace, I wished I´d never see him again. But I did. And I owe him everything I have now." Elizabeth smiled at Alayna, who frowned.

„Not Will, then?" Alayna mocked Elizabeth. Elizabeth laughed. „No. Captain Jack Sparrow." Alayna´s eyes grew wide and she leapt in front of Elizabeth. „CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW? Oh my god! Will I meet him too?" Alayna basically shouted in excitement and Elizabeth cringed. Alayna had already guessed it though, she knew the movies by heart, she just wanted to make sure everything gad really happened the way it did in the movie.

Elizabeth turned around and started to head back home. The sun had set and it was getting dark. „You will most likely meet him, Alayna. He tends to come past sometimes, when he´s out of rum. Came past only a couple of week ago, he was on his way to Tortuga. He came from a strange direction though, looked as though he had come from Sola Fide Beach." She explained. Alayna said nothing, but she knew very well: Sola Fide was the island Jack had abandoned Angelica on.

* * *

 _ **On board the Black Pearl**_

„Jack? Do we ´ave a heading?" Gibbs asked Jack, who was standing at the helm, next to his father. Jack threw Gibbs a quick glance, but said nothing. He technically did have a heeding: Sola Fide. Blackbeard was going to kill him, he needed the gold dagger from the chest to rule the wind and tides. The only problem was, to find a magical chest that no compass could ever point to, he needed a map. Since Blackbeard knew about the gold dagger, even before he died, he had hid the chest. Now Angelica most likely had the map.

While Jack was thinking about all of this, his father just rolled his eyes and told Gibbs: „Sola Fide. That be our heading."

* * *

 **That was one of my longest chapters! What did you guys think? Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Important

**Hello everyone!**

 **I am so excited for this chapter, I had actually planned to write all of this in the last chapter, but I just wanted to upload the chapter. xD Also, I have some plans for the upcoming chapters and I can promise you that it´s gonna be exciting! Don´t worry, I won´t kill Angelica or anything… yet…**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my story, please review! It really does motivate me and it kind of does suck to have quite 400+ views, but only two reviews… ENJOY! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, although Chrissy, Alayna, Captain Arthur and all the other new characters are mine. (That was a long disclaimer xD)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **On board the Dark Eagle**_

„Mr Smith? I want you to find out every detail about where Sparrow is. We must help Edward catch this idiot so we don´t get killed ourselves. Don´t want to anger the mighty Blackbeard…" captain Arthur told his first mate, Mr Smith while looking at a few maps. But Smith didn´t just obey and leave the room. He stayed. „Sir… I don´t mean to question your… intelligence in any way, but…" Arthur cocked an eyebrow, „…but it seems as though we have a rather… stubborn… human being on this ship, who happens to be the only person with the information we need and… well, I was wondering… how exactly will you make her talk, sir?"

Angelica woke up to someone kicking against her left leg with a shoe. She opened her eyes. It was Smith. And Arthur. Smith cut her bonds and Arthur grabbed her, so she was forced to get up, but not move.

Smith held a knife to her throat. „Where. Is. Jack. Sparrow?!" Arthur yelled while Smith pressed the blade further into her flesh causing blood to flow down her suntanned skin. Angelica could feel herself giving in. Giving up. There was only so much she could take. She was at her absolute limits now. „What will I get if I tell you?" She whispered. Jack´s safety was somehow important to her. Arthur grinned. „You will go free." Angelica didn´t reply.

She was about to betray Jack. The man she loved… and hated. Her pirate captain. That last thought made her smile. _Her_ pirate captain. And yet he wasn´t. Wasn´t this fair? Didn´t he deserve to die? After everything he´d done to her?

„Miss Teach! Answer me! Where is Sparra?" Arthur asked again. Angelica returned her gaze to him. Why did they want him? She knew they wouldn´t tell her, but she just didn´t get it.

„OR SHALL WE TELL BLACKBEARD TO KILL YOU AND SPARROW?!" Smith shouted at her, gripping her hair. Suddenly a cold shiver ran down her spine. Blackbeard was alive? Now everything made sense!

Her father wanted revenge for Jack killing him. Arthur and his men had to bring Jack to him, so that Blackbeard could then kill him!

„How…? He… Blackbeard is… dead…?" It sounded more like a question. She then saw how Arthur grabbed a map that was lieing on the floor next to him and hit Smith on the head with it. „YOU BLOODY IDIOT! I TOLD YA NOT TO TELL HER!"

Angelica rolled her eyes. They were a bit like Jack and Gibbs, though. If she told them Jack was in Tortuga, which she was sure he was, she could find her father before they found Jack and convince him to keep Jack alive.

„FINE!" Angelica interrupted the childish fight. „Sparrow is in Tortuga. You will definitely find him there." Arthur grinned and dragged Angelica up on deck. He then announced: „Fellow pirates! Miss Teach was so kind to tell us where Sparra be and now… she will go free. MAKE WAY TO TORTUGA!" The crew cheered, but couldn´t stop themselves from throwing a few lustfilled glances at Angelica.

Then, Arthur pushed her onto the plank. „WHAT? No! I don´t want to go free here!" And with that, Arthur pushed her overboard. She also didn´t get a pistol. With a splash Angelica fell into the deep sea. When she came up to the surface again, The Dark Eagle was already out of reach. There was no land in sight.

* * *

 _ **Rumrunner´s Island**_

Chrissy was scared. She only knew Barbossa from the movies and he had always been scary. Now she was going to sail on his ship.

At least that´s what she was hoping for. It was certainly better than starving to death on Rum Island.

She saw men climb into their longboats and row towards the island. As soon as the first dinghy hit the shore, a tall man with a big hat and a large saber jumped out and started to march into her direction.

Captain Hector Barbossa.

Chrissy felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

„Captain Barbossa?" Chrissy managed to say, trying to sound as confident as possible. She knew she wouldn´t get far in the world of _Pirates of the Caribbean_ if she wasn´t confident enough. „Ok. Just act cool. Act like Elizabeth." She thought.

„Aye, that be me. What be yer business here, young missy?" Barbossa mocked. Chrissy stood up straight, so she was face to face with Barbossa.

„I… I was marooned here." She lied. It was better than telling him she´d been sucked into a television screen and was now in the past. „I have been here for ages and I… I´m looking for my friend. Maybe you´d be so kind and take me with you. We don´t have to search for her, I´m sure we´ll see her somewhere on our way to Tortuga."

 _Shit_ , Chrissy thought. She knew, of course, that they were heading to Tortuga, because she knew the movie, but… what if he asked her, how she knew that?

Barbossa looked Chrissy up and down. Young woman. Possibly even still younger than 20. Tall, brown hair, brown coat, black trousers and boots (Chrissy had got the outfit from the rum cellar on the island).

The thing he couldn´t stop looking away from, were her eyes, though. Green. And confident. He sensed that she was unsure, but she sure hid it well. He had the feeling she didn´t know much about being a pirate, but she looked like she´d make a good one. Plus, she basically only needed a ride home. And he´d get some help cleaning the ship…

„Done. Fine. Ye can come." Barbossa smirked while Chrissy cocked an eyebrow. That was easy…

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Black Pearl**_

„Cap´n? We´ve arrived at Sola Fide Beach, sir. Jack doesn´t want to go. We… er… we may need your help, seeing as he´s yer son and everything…" Gibbs awkwardly asked Captain Teague who was sitting below the helm, playing the guitar.

Teague put the guitar away, mumbled something under his breath and went up the stairs to meet Jack at the helm.

„What´s all this about, Jackie? I thought ye were the „great Captain Sparrow". And here ye are, too scared to face a woman. I remember her, Jackie. It might have been over 10 years ago, the day I finally met your woman from Seville. I liked her straight away. I remember, Jackie. I remember, how proud ye were when I told ye that ye´d chosen a „good lass". I remember the smile on her face -and on yours- when you two were talking about something. How happy ye both seemed. And look what you have become now. Look at the mess of a relationship you two have. I see more hate and anger than love, Jackie. Why is that?"

Jack was lost in his thoughts. Teague´s „speech" had brought back so many memories.

„We… weren´t meant to be, dad. Get over it. We´re pirates, savvy?" Jack grinned, but Captain Teague didn´t see the funny side of it.

„To me ye seemed very well fitted."

„We´re not." Jack replied.

„Jackie…"

„Dad, we…"

„Jack, come on, you..."

„Stop"

„Ja…"

„SHUT IT! It´s gone. Over. Done. Alright? Our… „relationship" is broken, . Bye, Blackbeard´s lying daughter." Jack´s voice was full of anger now.

Teague gestured towards the island. „Here´s your chance to fix it."

* * *

 **Sooo… What did you guys think? This chapter took a bit longer to write, I´m sorry… I don´t feel like this is exactly my best chapter, but reviews would still be greatly appreciated. I am getting really excited for the following chapters, I know what I´m gonna write, I have it all planned and written down :) It´s always difficult to get all the characters into one chapter, as you probably noticed. I always try to stay around 1400 words, to not make the chapter too long and… yeah :)… forgot what I wanted to say xD Anyways, thanks for reading! R &R please ;) **


	7. Chapter 7 - Curiosity

**HELLO! xD**

 **I´m personally not satisfied with the ending of my One-Shot „Forever and Always" and I know all of you nice reviewers wanted Angelica and Jack to be together -and so did I- but I just feel like this is the way the fanfic should end. Long story short, no, I won´t be updating „Forever and Always". Don´t hate me xD**

 **I don´t own Pirates of the Caribbean, or the characters except Chrissy, Alayna and Arthur (and his crew)… bla bla… I think you know by now ;)**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the middle of the ocean…**_

Angelica Teach turned around again. She was in the middle of the sea. Suddenly, something caught her eye: a ship, not too far away. Now all that was left to do, is to avoid being taken for a snack by the sharks.

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Black Pearl**_

„You see! I told you! I told you she wasn´t going to be there anymore! This endless searching for her is useless. We´ve even asked in Port Royal and no one knew of her. She´s gone, dad! We can go find the chest ourselves!" Jack exclaimed while making wild gestures with his hands.

He was fed up of pretending to be Angelica´s babysitter who had to absolutely find her now. He just wanted to go somewhere far away, where _she_ surely wouldn´t be and stay there for a while.

The thing that annoyed Jack the most was his father´s constant guitar playing. He was talking to him and he didn´t even appear to listen!

„Dad… FATHER!" Jack lost it now. Captain Teague was the definition of calm. But now, even he had had it with his son.

„FOR GOD´S SAKE, JACK! STOP WITH THE WHINING AND NAGGING AND BEHAVING LIKE A CHILD! YOR WHOLE CREW IS HELPING YOU FIND THAT DAMN CHEST, JUST SO YOU WILL SURVIVE! WHAT ARE YOU, 10? YOU´VE GOTTA MAN UP, JACKIE, ´CAUSE I´VE HAD IT! All you have to do is find your lass and get her to give you a damn map!"

The whole crew just stared at Captain Teague. Jack swallowed. The worst thing was, his father was probably right.

„She´s not „my lass", dad." Teague heard Jack whisper in a hoarse voice.

Those words tore him apart. He wouldn´t ever admit it, but he knew his son was only truly happy when Angelica was around. He´d seen it many times. Even when they fought, he could still see the admiration in both their eyes. It was so sad. They could have been married by now, had Jack ever asked her.

When the old pirate looked up, he only witnessed his son close the door of his cabin in a huff.

Gibbs approached him and as soon as he´d reached Teague, he asked him: „Cap´n? Are ye sure Jack´s a man?"

Teague´s gaze slowly wandered up to Gibbs´ face and his eyes narrowed. Then he frowned. „Excuse me…?"

Gibbs kept a straight face as he stated: „He´s just acting like a female when it´s her time of the month." Then, the pirate left Teague alone to choke from his laughter. Never had a man ever said anything so true.

Screams and calls caused Captain Teague to stop laughing for a moment. „HELP ME!" Concerned, he got up and marched over to the bow of the ship.

There was a person, in the water! He appeared to be drowning!

„Men! Man over board! Throw him a rope and pull him up!" Teague ordered Jack´s crew without even thinking.

Quickly, a man called James threw a rope down to the drowning sailor and he, Gibbs and Larry started to pull him up on board.

The man was waring a white shirt, nothing more… but as they pulled him further up, James, who was at the front, shouted: „It´s a woman! Captain Teague, sir! It´s a woman, we can´t have a woman on board, it´s bad luck!"

„YE CAN´T LET HER DROWN! PULL ´ER UP, **NOW**!"

The men all turned around, startled by the sudden loud voice that belonged to no other than Jack himself.

Gibbs grabbed the woman´s arm and helped her on board. Then he just stared at her.

Angelica. Angelica Teach.

Her hair was dripping and her long white blouse, that went up to her thighs, was soaked through, making it almost completely see-through.

Teague came to her aid, as he realized how umcomfortable she was and wrapped her in a towel.

Then, Angelica saw him: Jack Sparrow. Her face dropped and anger glistered in her eyes. She took a step towards him, but Jack had already locked himself in his cabin again.

He´d seen her. He´d seen her from his window. He would´ve preferred to let her stay there, but when he saw how his crew refused to continue pulling her up when they recognized her as being a woman, something snapped inside him. No. No, he couldn´t just let her drown.

He couldn´t let any woman drown, so especially not one he had somewhat had „stirrings" for, once.

But now, she was here, on his ship, on his Black Pearl and he feared for his life. She was angry… no, she was furious, he could see it in her dark, chocolate-brown eyes.

He wasn´t sure that she wouldn´t kill him. She´d tried it before. St. Dominique. Jack felt a shiver run down his spine. That was when he´d left her. After La Martinique. She´s tried to shoot him, but he escaped. He still feared love more than death. Love _was_ his death. Literally. Being kissed by Elizabeth had killed him. And it was all Because of _curiosity_. And when he had left Angelica, she´d almost killed him. And this time, he had left her again. Now, she´d definitely kill him. Jack shook his head. Who had he become? A clown that ran from everything? A joke of a pirate that couldn´t even face a girl?

NO.

No, he was the great Captain Jack Sparrow and nothing could ever harm him! Not even the Kraken had killed him… well, he did escape the locker, after all.

Jack got up from his bed, stepped outside, ready for anything and…

 **SLAP! SLAP!**

Jack moaned in pain and turned his head away from her. He´d never been slapped that hard before in his entire life.

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Queen Anne´s Revenge**_

„Captain Barbossa? What shall I do now?" Chrissy turned up behind Barbossa, who was steering the Revenge at the helm.

Barbossa grinned his famous grin. „Just look out at the sea, missy. What do ye see?"

Chrissy shot him a glance, but then obeyed and concentrated on her surroundings. Something was… familiar.

Then, she realized something. This was terrible… Oh… Sh*t…

„WHITE CAP BAY?!" Chrissy skrieched at Barbossa. „WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING, DUDE, ARE YOU INSANE? THERE´S MAN-EATING SEAMONSTERS HERE, EVERYWHERE!"

Chrissy covered her mouth with her hand, quietly apologizing for her lack of respect towards the Captain, but silently cursing herself for forgetting not to use such language. She was in the 1700s, after all. They didn´t know her type of English.

Barbossa stared at her. What was wrong with this girl?

„…Aye, ye recognized it. Ye ask, why web e going this way and I shall answer: BECAUSE I SAY SO!"

Chrissy flinched at his sudden outburst, but stayed. Barbossa continued, even though she didn´t expect him too:

„Because the Royal Navy is out, searching for pirates and my sources tell me that they happen to be around Tortuga momentarily. Meaning:…"

Chrissy finished off his sentence: „…We must go the other way, or else we´ll get hanged."

Barbossa nodded, satisfied and took a swig of his rum.

Maybe the girl wasn´t so stupid after all.

* * *

 _ **Tortuga**_

Captain Arthur sat at a table in his favourite inn, only this time, he was uncomfortable. Edward Teach was sitting opposite him, seemingly staring into his very soul.

„Where is he? Sparrow? What did they tell you?... Who told you anyway?"

Arthur coughed. „Well… your trustworthy daughter Angelica, who is very pretty, by the way, but also very stubborn… well, in the end she…"

Blackbeard slammed his bottle down on the table. „I DON´T CARE! AND GET YER FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!"

Arthur held up his hands, signalling surrender. „Alright, alright, ya don´t need ta yell!" Arthur said, trying to calm his „boss" down.

Blackbeard rolled his eyes and gestured for him to continue.

„Well, as I was saying… your… daughter, Angelica, told us we´d certainly find Sparra here."

Blackbeard´s eyes narrowed. „He was here, gone now. HOW COME SHE IS ALWAYS IN CONTACT WITH THAT BASTARD EXCEPT NOW?!" Blackbeard roared and smashed two innocent bottles on the floor. Most people in the room stopped what they were doing to see what was going on back there in the corner of the inn. Then, seconds later, they realized there was no fight, so thye resumed to minding their own business.

„He… left? Where´d he go?" Arthur asked, while getting up, as Blackbeard was doing the same. Blackbeard shrugged. „Filthy sea-scumbag just escaped… never has the courage to fight… he knows I´m after him, he wants to kill me, now." Blackbeard laughed. „Ha! Impossible. He needs my gold dagger for that." Then, his laughing stopped, so did Arthur´s.

„Captain… is there anyone else except you, who has a map to the chest to rule the wind and tides?" Arthur carefully asked.

Blackbeard´s face darkened.

„Angelica."

* * *

 **Please review! :) I´ll update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Another Mermaid Encounter

**Hello readers,**

 **I just saw Pirates of the Caribbean 5 and I really loved it! So if you´ve seen the movie, you´ll know what happens after this story, although I have just thought of writing a part of the story that takes place after „Dead Men Tell No Tales" and I have so many good ideas! I´m so excited! xD Maybe I´ll also just write a sequel to this, without Chrissy and Alayna... what do you think?**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

„What was that for?" Jack wimpered in a high-pitched voice.

Angelica grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the door of his cabin.

„Maybe for leaving me twice, breaking my heart, using me, corrupting me, seducing me… FOR EVERYTHING, YOU IDIOT!"

„I rescued you! You´d be dead if it wasn´t for me!" Jack protested and felt her loosen her grip a bit. He smirked and leaned closer to her. „D´you recall the fountain of youth? Aqua de vida, aye? My men pulling you out of the water just now, because I told ´em to?"

Angelica could see his point, but pulled a disguseted face at how close he was to her. She was done with him for good.

„You killed my father." Angelica hissed and Jack was just about to protest again when Teague interrupted. „Miss Teach. Angelica. We are now sailing to Shipwreck Cove. I have a house there and we can get you clothes and maybe a warm bath there. We´ll have reached our destination by morning. Since Jack will surely be honoured to get us there, his cabin will be empty during the night, so you can sleep there." Teague then leaned in closer to her ear. „Make sure to lock the doors."

Angelica was like a daughter to him and it was risky for a beautiful woman like her on a pirate´s ship, even though Jack´s crew respected her enough to not try anything stupid.

Jack couldn´t believe what his father had just done. He also wanted to sleep! And now he had to sail all night! He wanted to say something, but Angelica had already locked herself in his cabin and Jack had nothing else to do but to head back to the helm.

„I hate Shipwreck Cove." Jack murmed and Gibbs, who stood beside him, nodded. „I prefer Tortuga." He said and Jack grinned.

„I miss Scarlett and Giselle." Admitted Jack and Gibbs agreed once more.

„At least ye have Miss Angelica."

When Jack didn´t respond, Gibbs looked at him, only to find him staring into the distance.

„Ye do have her, Jack. Ye just keep on… well, maybe… don´t get me wrong… messing things up… a bit?" Gibbs was unsure if these words would anger his friend and Captain.

„I… I don´t…" Jack cut himself off. This was getting too personal, he didn´t want to seem like a pirate that cared about a woman.

He had kept that part of himself hidden for years. Now wasn´t the time to talk about complicated, unessesary and annoying issues like „love".

„Ye told me ye still have stirrings for her. And who needs Scarlett when ye have Angelica, aye?" Gibbs tried to make his suddenly serious captain laugh.

„I don´t want her like that, Gibbs." Jack confessed quietly and Gibbs looked at him. That he wouldn´t have expected from him.

„NOW GO AND SCRUBB THE FLOOR OR SOMETHING AND GET OUT OF ME WAY!" Captain Jack Sparrow suddenly roared and Gibbs rushed away.

His captain really had two personalities: The great Captain Jack Sparrow that could fight and that had courage and didn´t care about a thing.

Then there was just Jack. Or maybe one should say „Jackie". He was terrifed of love, but loved a woman he didn´t want to see anymore. Jack was a bit stupid and clumsy at times, but secretly, he _did_ care.

Gibbs shook his head. He´d never understand him.

* * *

 _ **Whitecap Bay**_

Chrissy was nervous. She´d never fought in a battle before and she was terrified of the mermaids in these waters. She silently stood at the railing, thinking about the beautiful voice the mermaids had.

She herself always wanted to be a singer. She smiled. What was the song again? She´d sung it before…

„ _My heart is pierced by cupid,_

 _I disdain all glittering gold._

 _There is nothing can console me,_

 _But my jolly sailor bold._

 _Come all you pretty, fair maids,_

 _Who ever you may be and…"_

„WHAT ARE YE DOING?!" Chrissy immediately stopped singing as she heard Barbossa shout those words at her. Only then did it occur to her.

She´d basically informed the mermaids they were there, ready to be eaten.

„I´m sorry, I wasn´t thinking! I just thought of the song and started singing it! I won´t do it again!" Chrissy apologized, fearing Barbossa would punish her.

„Being eaten by a mermaid is punishment enough." Barbossa stated coldly, as if he´d read her thoughts.

Chrissy closed her eyes. She had heard the screams. The horrible, terrifying screams of an attacking monster-mermaid.

„CANONS READY! FIIIIREEE!" Barbossa roared at hs crew, who started fireing the canons and stabbing mermaids that jumped over the huge boat.

Chrissy screamed as a mermaid landed on deck and transformed into a human. The -naked- girl screamed too and started running towards her with a knife in her hand. Chrissy had no idea where she´d got that from.

She felt like she was in a horror movie! Fearing for her life she ran up the stairs to where Barbossa was. She was terrified. All of the sudden woman grabbed her and dragged her back down. Chrissy screamed for help, but everyone was busy staying alive themsleves. She knew she was going to die.

Suddenly, she felt a sudden wave of energy. She was not going to let that creature kill her. She kicked the human mermaid and jumped to her feet.

„Bye… Bitch!" Chrissy pulled her pistol´s trigger and the bullet hit the mermaid right between the eyebrows. Chrissy threw the dying mermaid over board.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind made her stumble and fall over her own feet. Barbossa was using his sword to get them out of there as fast as possible. The wind in the sails was going to save them, she was sure of it. She felt a bit safer already.

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Black Pearl**_

He twisted the door knob. The door opened and he stepped inside. Angelica was standing in the middle of the cabin. She saw Jack come in. She could see his smirk in the candellight. It was night. „What are you doing here?" She snapped. Jack was weird. He didn´t say anything. He walked up to her and placed his hands around her waist. She could smell he`d been drinking. „I missed you, love." Jack whispered seductively and kissed her neck. Angelica felt really uncomfortable. „What… what are you doing? Leave me alone!" she hissed at him, but Jack didn´t leave.

She felt his fingertips travel under the skirt of her nightgown.

„You´re drunk. Go outside. Get some fresh air, it helps with coming back to your senses. Jack… I don´t want this and you know it´s not right." Angelica sounded almost pleading.

„Come on, love, it´s been sooo long and I´m sooo lonely." Jack slurred, overexagurrating the word „So".

He pushed her on the bed. „NO! YOU´RE DRUNK! GET OUT!" Angelica tried to push him off. He gave up and threw her out of the bed.

* * *

 **BANG!** Angelica groaned. She opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor. Someone suddenly knocked on the door.

„Angelica?" The door opened and sunlight streamed in. Angelica had forgotten to lock it.

„What was that sound?" Jack asked her, genuinely sounding concerned, even though he tried to hide it.

„And…what are you doing on the floor?"

Angelica cleared her throaght, trying to maintain her dignity.

„I… it was just a dream." She stammered and got up. Jack nodded briefly, then left again. Angelica sighed. Why did she dream stuff like that? She knew Jack would never be so persuasive to the point of being aggressive, even when he was drunk as hell.

She knew he cared. She shook her head. Why did she always end up with Sparrow again? She just wanted to get rid off him now. He was so annoying! Every time she looked into his eyes, she could feel herself falling for him again and she hated it! She hated his stupid, mysterious, dark eyes.

Angelica groaned in annoyance and opened the wardrope doors.

Not a single shirt in her size. The nightgown Teague had provided her would have to do. They´d probably reach land soon.

„LAND HO!" Gibbs bellowed just in that moment.

She smirked.

* * *

 **If you have read this up until here but haven´t reviewed, PLEASE do so! It motivates me SOO much! Love all of you ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Interrupted

**Hello everyone!**

 **I feel like my chapters are always so short, because here I am, typing this just two days after uploading** _ **Chapter 8 – White Cap Bay.**_

 **Oh well… I want to thank** _ **Vanilla xx**_ **,** _ **DeadLyokoBrony, Alwaysvampires, modakane, Ana4267, valenelle, Guest (Guest, obviously ;) ), Igd Y, Arkham Knight22**_ **and** _ **Anoymous (guest)**_ **for favouriting/following/reviewing my story (sorry if I forgot anyone, knowing me I probably did xD).**

 **If you´re new to my story, feel free to review, constructive critisism is also highly appreciated!**

 **Don´t think we need the disclaimer anymore, do we?**

* * *

Angelica Teach opened the door of her, well, Jack´s cabin, and stepped outside onto deck. They could see Shipwreck Cove already and it would only take a few more minutes until they could make port.

Angelica stood at the bow and breathed in the salty sea-breeze. She loved the smell of the sea. Suddenly she felt a warm, strong arm wrap itself around her waist. She smiled and leaned her head onto the person´s chest.

„Why are you suddenly so… nice?" She heard his familiar voice question in surprise.

That was when she came back to reality. What was she doing? She hadn´t even been thinking! It was just… instinct. She always used to lean her head onto Jack´s chest when she was younger.

Quickly, Angelica pushed his arm away from her and took a big step to the left, just to make sure he wasn´t near her anymore.

She pretended to concentrate on the sea a lot more now. Jack shook his head. He´d never understand this woman. Yet, his arm still felt warm from her skin.

Over the last few months he´d been travelling to the fountain with her, he´d learnt that, if he wanted somwthing from her, he sometimes had to be cheeky and just do it, if his charm didn´t work on her.

That was the only way he could even get close to her.

As he was standing there, near Angelica, he still felt like she was far, far away.

He thought about her more. What was she to him? What should he call her, if anyone asked him, who this woman was? Partner? No. Just Angelica. Plainly Angelica would be fine, he concluded.

What did she mean to him? Jack grimaced at the thought. He hated thinking about stuff like this, yet it was necessary.

„She´s… the woman… from Seville. She is… Blackbeard´s daughter. She´s beautiful, angelic… no, no, no. She´s a she-devil. Not angelic. She´s… oh, bugger, I don´t know!" Jack thought aloud.

Angelica couldn´t resist smiling. She had heard what he had just said to himself.

Then again, her face darkened. He had hurt her so many times. She was trying to hate him, get rid of him, but the more time she spent with him, the harder it was to leave him for good.

„Miss Angelica?" She heard Captain Teague try to get her attention, so she turned around to face him. „We have arrived in Shipwreck Cove."

She, Jack, Gibbs and Teague got off the ship. The rest of the crew was to await further orders from Teague or Jack, when they returned.

The four pirates strolled down the streets of Shipwreck Cove and crossed a small forest. Behind the forest, by a very small harbour with mainly fishing boats, there was a house. It was a reasonable size and had loads of palm trees grow around it.

„Voilà." Teague said proudly, while gesturing to the house.

„It´s beautiful." Angelica gasped. She hadn´t lived in many houses ,except the convent, before. Captain Teague unlocked the front door and they entered. The flooring was wooden and so was the staircase that led up to the second floor.

Teague immediately sat down in an old, red armchair and closed his eyes. Angelica looked around the living room. Many paintings, plates and glasses in the cupboards and there was a carpet, on which a small table was set, surrounded by the armchair and a sofa.

Jack and Gibbs proceeded to go upstairs, so Angelica followed. There was a room with two single beds next to each other and another, smaller room with one bed.

Angelica slumped down onto the bed closer to the window, which was in the big room. Gibbs grinned cheekily, rushed into the small room and locked the door.

This was awkward. Jack didn´t want to sleep in the same room as Angelica, in the bed right next to her´s! It was really awkward. He didn´t know what to say to her, especially since the incident on the ship, before. So he decided to just leave her be and headed downstairs.

Angelica rolled her eyes. He was such a kid, sometimes.

She got up, left the house and made her way down to the tavern. She needed a drink or two.

* * *

 _ **Tortuga**_

Barbossa and his crew had managed to slip past the Royal Navy unnoticed and had reached their destination: Tortuga.

Barbossa grinned as he stepped onto dry land. „Hector!" he heard a familiar female voice. Barbossa´s grin widened. „Miss… Giselle, Ah! And Miss Scarlett!" Scarlett put on her sweetest smile. „Unlike your colleague, Mister Sparrow, you always remember our names." „And you always remember to pay!" Giselle added and Scarlett nodded enthusiastically.

The two women grabbed his arm and dragged him into their favourite inn. Chrissy was disgusted by the two prostitutes. She had always strongly disliked Giselle and Scarlett was also as bad as the movie made her seem.

Chrissy wanted to have a look around Tortuga, but stopped in the middle of her tracks. „Impossible." She gasped, before running off in the other direction and storming into the inn Barbossa had just disappeared into.

„Captain Barbossa!" She bellowed and pushed her way through the crowd of drunken people and musicians, all while trying not to step onto a bottle.

Barbossa was just about to enter a small room, accompanied by Scarlett, as he heard the girl shout his name.

„Sorry, Miss. The lass seems to have urgent news. Excuse me for a second." Barbossa smiled charmingly and Scarlett blushed.

„What be yer emergency, better make it quick, lass."

Chrissy cleared her throat. „I saw Blackbeard. Edward Teach. He´s alive, sir. I´m positive it was him. He´ll be wanting the Revenge back. We must leave, now."

Barbossa stared at her. „Ye be sure?" Chrissy nodded, still totally out of breath. „Aye."

Barbossa grabbed his sword and left the inn, ignoring Scarlett´s screams of protest.

The young woman and Barbossa hurried down to the harbour.

„Scrum! Gather all men, we must leave immediately. Blackbeard be here, he´s…" Barbossa stopped, mid-sentence, as he saw him. Blackbeard, the pirate all pirates fear, standing right there, by the tavern, as alive as ever.

* * *

 _ **Back in Shipwreck Cove**_

Jack pushed the door to the tavern open forcefully and all eyes turned to him. Jack took this opportunity to name the reason why he was even there and bellowed: „Somebody get me some rum!"

As soon as people returned to doing what they were doing before, which was mainly talking, drinking, laughing and gambling, Jack marched further into the tavern, when suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, then smiled.

„Never knew you were a great one for rum." Jack noticed and slumped down into the chair opposite her.

„Why can´t I go anywhere without meeting you?" She snapped back, her Spanish accent thickening. Jack chuckled.

„Fate, mate… lady… miss." Jack gazed into the distance while trying to find a fitting word. „Mate" or „Lady" certainly wasn´t it. There he was again. Not knowing what to call _her_.

Angelica rolled her eyes, seemigly for the millionth time alone that day, got up and walked away. She had had enough of his senseless chatter.

Angelica had reached the beach and sat near a plam tree. She closed her eyes. Just her and the sea. She loved those moments, when she was just by herself. Just her. Nobody – „Angelica, I´ve been thinking."

Angelica let out a sigh of frustration, but didn´t bother to open her eyes.

„Angelica?" Jack knew he didn´t have her fullest attention. „Aaaaangeeeeeliiicaaaaaa…" Angelica just ignored him. Nobody could ruin this moment for her.

Suddenly, she felt warm breaths very close to her neck. „Angel?" He whispered.

All of the memories suddenly raced through her mind. He used to call her that. Angel. Without even noticing, Angelica finished her bottle of rum and immediately felt the effects the drink had on her.

Dizzily, she opened her eyes and turned her head, so her lips were only inches away from Jack´s. She giggled slightly. Jack realized that she had drunken a lot more that he had.

But even in her drunken state, Angelica still thought of playing games with him. She touched her lips to his, but pulled away before they could kiss. Then she left… again.

Jack pouted. He felt a feeling of déja-vu… Elizabeth… curiosity… persuasion. Jack also took his leave, but only after emtying the whole bottle in one swig.

Angelica carefully opened the wooden doors of Teague´s old house.

„Captain?" She waited for an answer and finally saw Teague come down the stairs. He smiled. „Angelica! I´ve prepared a warm bath for you… oh, and you may call me Edward." Tegue announced and Angelica smiled thankfully in response and headed upstairs.

Jack´s father was such a nice man. When she entered the old-fashioned bathroom, she saw that there was a bathtub filled with luke-warm water and a towel was hung over a chair.

Angelica quickly got undressed and lay down inside the bathtub. She just closed her eyes and relaxed. This was all she had needed.

Suddenly, an image came into her mind. Arthur. Hitting her. Yelling. Kicking and pushing her… tying her to a post.

Angelica opened her eyes, breathing heavily. She had to tell Jack that Blackbeard was looking for him. But if she did, he might want to kill her father. Angelica decided to just… well, stay close to Jack, so that she always knew where he was and that Blackbeard hadn´t found him. Maybe it was best kept secret.

Then, all the pain crept back up through her body. The feeling of Arthur and his crew of rats hurting her. But strangely enough not the pain Jack had caused her. Angelica hadn´t cried since she was aboard the Dark Eagle and she was determined she wouldn´t. Sighing heavily, she climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel.

That was when she couldn´t keep it together anymore. She knealed down on the cold floor and started crying and sobbing. It felt good to cry. It just felt as if she was letting go of all the hurt and washing away all her problems. She´d played the strong woman long enough. And while no one was watching, she allowed herself to cry.

She stopped sobbing and stood upright as she heard a knock on the door. She couldn´t answer. If she talked, he´d hear that she was crying. She knew it was Jack.

„Umm… Angelica? Are you alright? I got you some fresh clothes." Jack announced while still knocking.

„Thanks…" Angelica tried to say, but her voice broke halfway through the word and she started sobbing again.

That was the moment Jack opened the door. He didn´t know if something was seriously wrong and he wanted to help… in his way.

Although, he just stood there when she saw her red eyes. Oh no. He couldn´t handle people when they were sad. It made him feel out of place and really uncomfortable.

Jack just handed her the clothes, his eyes fixed on hers.

„I´m sorry" Angelica quietly apologized as she started crying again. Withou thinking another second longer, Jack put the clothes down and hugged her tightly. He had had a feeling that she´d been on a ship under rather awful conditions, so he wasn´t surprised to see her in this state.

Jack pressed Angelica´s cold and wet body against his, carefully grabbed another towel from the table beside him and wrapped it around her, since she had dropped her other towel as he had hugged her.

Angelica calmed down a little and locked eyes with him. Jack gently cupped her face. Angelica was amazed. She hadn´t seen Jack this gentle and kind in ages… years, possibly.

She moved closer to his lips, and so did he. She moved her arms and cupped his head and he gently placed his on her waist. Angelica could feel his warm breaths against her lips. She closed her eyes and gently kissed him. Jack hugged her tightly now and kissed her back. He had secretly longed for this moment for a long time.

„ **JACK!** "

Angelica jumped back and instinctively pushed Jack away so hard, he almost fell over, which caused him to grab the wall for support.

Gibbs.

„Oh… Sorry, cap´n… Miss Angelica. I umm… Captain Teague had made some tea and he has been calling ye for ages, but ye didn´t answer, so he told me to get you downstairs." Gibbs tried to explain, bright red in the face. He knew that he had interrupted something his captain had been waiting for for ages.

Jack turned around to face his first mate.

„You."

* * *

 **Yay, my longest chapter! Haha, the ending scene was so cheesy xD but all Jackelica lovers need that, I think xD. Well, I needed it. Looks like Gibbs is in big trouble… This chapter was very focused on Jack and Angelica, but I just needed to write this.**

 **Please, please review, it´s so motivating and motivates me to write another chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - She's The One

**A/N: Hello! :)**

 **Here comes chapter 10… by the way, I don´t believe any of you have found the „easter egg" yet, it´s hard, but the first person to find it is very clever ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own PotC, although Chrissy, Alayna and Arthur and his crew are mine.**

* * *

 _ **Port Royal**_

„Alayna?" Elizabeth called upstairs in concern, because she had heard the 16-year-old girl from the future cry for help, but it was followed by young Henry´s giggling.

„I caught you, now you can´t get away! Hey, I have an idea!" Henry suddenly sqealed, holding up a pirate´s hat. Alayna grinned, trying to hide her exhaustion and gestured for the boy to continue.

„I am Captain Jack Sparrow and you´re his wife from spain. Angelica Sparrow." Alayna laughed. „Sure, sounds like fun…- wait, WHAT?! ELIZABETH?!"

Upon hearing her name called, Elizabeth jogged upstairs and stood by the door. Alayna was tied up against a chair, Henry knealing in front of her with a toy-boat in his arms.

„Have I missed something? Jack and Angelica are married? Since when? Really? How does he even know of those two trouble-maker pirates?" Alayna asked, bombading Elizabeth with questions.

Elizabeth chuckled. „Sorry to disappoint you, but they´re not married, Henry just says so. I don´t even know the woman personally, I´ve told Henry about my adventures with Jack and how he stole a ring from the goddess Calypso herself. He asked me why he stole a goddess´s ring and I said that I overheard him tell Gibbs that that ring used to belong to Angelica, a mysterious woman from Spain and he planned on giving it back to her."

„Oh." Alayna was truly diappointed. Elizabeth decided to change the subject and clasped her hands together. „Now. Do you two want to head off to the forest and get some mushrooms for dinner? Henry, I trust you´ll teach her which ones one can eat." Henry nodded eagerly and untied Alayna, who sighed in relief. Finally, she was free. She felt like a sparrow, free to fly over the seven seas of the world…

* * *

 _ **Shipwreck Cove**_

It was late at night. Everyone was asleep, except Jack and Teague. Father and son just sat at the table, no more than three candles lighting up the room slightly, not talking.

Just sitting.

And thinking.

„Jackie?" Teague broke the silence. Jack grunted in response.

„How are things going with Miss Angelica?" Jack rolled his eyes. Of course he had to ask that, of all questions.

„Nothing´s _going on_ , dad. We´re just like you ´n´ me. Somehow conneted, but not at all close. She´s so… distant. Dunno how to get through to her, to be honest. She´s got that wall around herself, ye can´t easily get through." Jack thought intentely about what he had just confessed. It was true, though.

„Jackie, don´t deny yer feelings towards her to me. But if ye really don´t want to lose her again, I´d suggest being… nicer? You know, treat her like she deserves to be treated. When are ye gonna make her your lass, Jackie? I know ye still have that ring." Teague said and nodded towards Jack´s pocket.

„I already told ye. That ring is not an engagement ring. I bought it for her in St. Dominique. And I´m saving it for the opportune moment, which is definitely not now." Jack answered, trying to end the conversation, but Teague continued to speak.

„She´s the one. She´s the one, Jackie, and ye know it **. Ye won´t ever get another woman!"** Teague was really annoyed by Jack´s stubbornness, so he shouted, forgetting Gibbs and Angelica were asleep upstairs.

Jack banged his fist on the table in response. „ **I DON`T** _ **WANT**_ **ANOTHER WOMAN, DAD!"** Jack was fed up with Teague always bringing Angelica into everything and how he always tried to get that father-to-son-talk and how he constantly tried to help Jack with his relationship-problems.

Angelica woke up to hear Teague getting worked up over something. She listened intentely. „Ye won´t ever get another woman!" Angelica rolled her eyes. That was just Teague. The conversation was about herself again.

The next words, Jack´s reply, made her freeze and then smile uncontrollably. „I DON´T WANT ANOTHER WOMAN!"

Teague was quiet. Jack was too. He had said too much. He needed to get back his „couldn´t-care-less-attitude", so he quickly added: „Not like her. I mean, Scarlett and Giselle and Anamaria and Rosalie and Naomie and all of them from Tortuga, they´re different. I just meant not someone like her, someone I have a past and could -theoretically- have a future with, not that I want a future with her, I´m happy if I don´t have one… on the other hand, if I have a future with her, it means she hasn´t killed me yet and…"

Teague sighed. Jack was rambling and rambling and rambling. He often did that when he wanted to bring his attention to another subject.

Angelica sat on the top stair of the wooden stairs and leaned her head against the wood. That was when she realized it.

She loved him.

And she realized that she was lieing to herself. She was lieing about having to make sure Blackbeard didn´t kill him and therefore accompanying him. She just wanted to be near him.

She felt her fingertips touch her soft lips. She smiled. She remembered how Jack had comforted her in the bathroom and how he had kissed her… and how Gibbs had interrupted.

What was she going to do? She couldn´t tell Jack how much he meant to her, she still wanted to keep the facade of her strong, independant self that was done with him. But what about him? Did he still feel something?

* * *

 _ **Earlier that day, Port Royal**_

„This is it." Henry announced and pointed proudly at a big forest in front of him and Alayna. They were supposed to get mushrooms for dinner. Alayna smiled and entered the forest with Henry. „And you´ll tell me which ones are fine to eat, okay?" She made sure. Henry nodded eagerly.

He sprinted towards a small clearing. „THERE, LOOK!" he cried excitedly and Alayna chased after him, laughing. Henry was such a cute child.

„These you can eat. Those are poisonous. Got it?" Henry explained while pointing to two different mushrooms. „Yes." Alayna nodded and started to walk around the clearing, trying to find more mushrooms, but there were none.

Henry noticed this too. „There was a sailor here once, you know. In mommy´s house, when I was four, I think. He loved this forest and he had come to my mum because it was raining outside – for shelter. Anyway, this man told me that there were a lot of nice mushrooms on the other side of the river. We could go there, Alayna." Henry suggested.

„How do you get to the other side of the river?" Alayna asked while the two were hiking through the forest to the river. „There´s a bridge." Henry said at the moment they arrived at the river. There was indeed a bridge… or what used to be one. And it wasn´t just over a river. It was a pretty long drop down until you even reached the water.

„Umm… Henry, let´s go back, this isn´t safe." Alayna suggested and grabbed Henry´s sleeve to pull him away from the high cliff. But Henry insisted on going and stepped onto the first wooden plank of the bridge.

Confidently, he jumped over holes and always reached the next plank safely. Alayna quickly hurried after him. „Henry, no! Come on, this is not safe!" She pleaded, but couldn´t reach the boy because of a big gap in between two planks. Kids could be so stubborn!

Finally, Henry gave in and tried to jump over the hole again – and slipped. He screamed and dropped the basket full of mushrooms.

„HENRY!" Alayna bellowed, fear in her eyes. He was only holding on to a piece of rope and it was too far down for Alayna to reach.

„TAKE MY HAND! HENRY, LISTEN TO ME! DON´T YOU LET GO!"

Henry was crying. He reached out for Alayna´s hand, but couldn´t reach it. Alayna held on firmly to the bridge and leaned down further.

Henry could take her hand now, and so he did. Alayna pulld him up with all her strength and then carried him back to safe land, where she put him down.

She and the boy were breathing heavily as they stood there.

„What will we eat for dinner?" Henry asked Alayna. He was disappointed that he´d dropped the mushrooms. Alayna sat down, breathing heavily. „I´m sure we´ll find something. Come, Henry, let´s go home." She answered and took his hand.

They had only walked two steps, when Henry stopped to say: „Alayna? Thank you."

Alayna smiled at him. She couldn´t even imagine what could have happened today, had she not been able to reach him.

* * *

 **R &R, as always :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Melody Of Your Heart

**I really don´t have anything to say, for a change, so just enjoy! xD**

 **And I don´t own PotC.**

 **P.S.: A few unexpected things could happen in this chapter… But I´ll stick to what I said: It´s not going to turn into an M-rated fanfiction *cough* ;)**

 **Chapter 11 – Melody Of Your Heart**

* * *

„Miss Angelica?" Teague called upstairs to Angelica and Jack´s bedroom. She was still not ready and Jack wanted to leave. She had said that she wanted to go with Jack and not stay here in Shipwreck Cove with him for a while.

Angelica was tieing her corsett. „Yes, I´m coming!" She called back and looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time.

Was this really what she wanted? She would be with Jack for a while… and things never worked out. At least, she thought she´d be on the Pearl for a while. Jack had hinted that he needed her for something. Angelica was sceptical, but she couldn´t stay on land anyway. She needed the open water.

Teague still accompanied her to the harbour. She had packed a small suitcase with everything she needed, since she didn´t have much otherwise.

„Goodbye, Edward." Angelica said and quickly hugged him. Teague smiled warmly at her and whispered: „Take care of my Jackie. He needs you more than you think he does." Angelica smiled sadly, looking at him with her „If-only-that-were-true-look", but Teague nodded. „Believe me."

Then, she boarded the Black Pearl and they set off.

* * *

The following two days no one really payed attention to her. She mostly spent her time reading or helping the crew. She barely saw Jack, since he was either in his quarters or at the helm with Gibbs.

One day, three days after they had set off, Angelica decided to talk to Jack, who was alone at the helm. It was raining and the sky was gray.

It was at night aswell. To Angelica´s surprise, Jack had insisted on sailing through the night. She didn´t even know where they were going.

Angelica opened the door of her cabin and looked up at the sky. She could barely see the full moon, it was covered by dark clouds and rain. There he was. At the helm.

Angelica decided to wait if he´d come to her. She leaned against the railing at the bow of the ship and waited. The rain hit her directly in the face, but she liked it.

Seemingly ages later, she got really cold and debated whether or not to go back to her cabin.

Suddenly, warm strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her close. Angelica did nothing to stop it.

„Hello, love. Why aren´t you in bed?" His hoarse, low voice gave her the chills. She was just so in love with him, but always denied it. More to herself than to others.

Her brain told her to slap him and run away, her heart told her to stay.

„I couldn´t sleep." She whispered. „D´you know where we´re going, luv?" Jack asked her suddenly. Angelica shook her head in confusion.

„We´re going to find the chest to rule the wind and tides, so me Pearl and I… and maybe… someone else… can be the ones to rule the seas." He lied. Well, it was half true. He´d just left out the small detail with Blackbeard and the dagger.

„Really?" Angelica said sarcastically, „And how are you going to find it? It´s not on any map you posses, is it?"

„No." Jack stated flatly. „But… your map shows it, doesn´t it? You have one, don´t you?"

Angelica turned around in his arms, to face him, looking surprised. „How do you know that?" She hissed. Jack grinned sheepishly. „D´you want to give it to me? Please?"

The look on his face was so cute that Angelica could have kissed him right then and there, but she pulled herself together. „Is that all you want? Power?" She asked him sceptically. She couldn´t believe it. Was he really that selfish?

Jack thought about it for a moment. One thing he had always wanted was to be immortal. That was possible with the help of the chest. But of course, it meant that he could still die like a normal person, but if he stayed well and healthy he could live forever. Just like Angelica.

„Think about it, Angel. You and I… ruling the seas… together. You and I… immortal. The pirates all pirates fear… aye?" Jack told her, while gently dancing around on deck. They didn´t need music. Angelica felt as though she was dancing to their heartbeat. To the melody of Jack´s heart. She felt herself give in to his charms. It always worked, much to her dismay. When he wanted something, he´d embrace her, or kiss her or dance… She thought back to the kiss in Shipwreck Cove.

She looked at him with her seductive, dark brown eyes and smirked. That was all it took for Jack. Now, Gibbs wouldnn´t interrupt anymore and he had waited for this moment for forever. His lips literally attacked hers and Angelica kissed him back. He lead her to his cabin door and pinned her against it. Angelica smiled as he untied her soaked-through corsett.

Angelica pushed the door open and Jack threw her onto the bed gently. She smiled lovingly at him, as all of their wet clothes were removed. For the first time in ages, she felt loved and cared about again.

Gibbs walked out onto deck, only to find nobody there. „Jack?" he called.

No answer. Suddenly he heard familiar voices come from Jack´s cabin. Jack and – Angelica. Gibbs suddenly realized what was going on in there and decided it was time for him to take over the helm. He didn´t want the Pearl to hit a reef, just because his captain was… distracted by a Spanish lass.

Gibbs shook his head. Kids…

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Queen Anne´s Revenge**_

Barbossa and his crew had only just managed to escape from Blackbeard´s men shooting at them and trying to get onto the Revenge.

He was now sailing on open seas and had no idea where to go. He´d just go wherever the tides took him.

„Captain? Can we sail Port Royal?" Barbossa heard Chrissy ask him. „No, I´m wanted in Port Royal, better not go there, missy. They don´t like pirates." He stated matter-of-factly. Chrissy was starting to feel angry at him. „Excuse me, might I remind you of our deal? You take me with you and help me find my friend in exchange for my help aboard your fancy ship. Does that ring a bell? I want to go to Port Royal, because I can imagine Alayna being there, since she wasn´t in Tortuga." She told him firmly.

Barbossa was just about to answer, when Scrum yelled: „SHIP! THERE´S A SHIP, CAPTAIN!"

„ALL HANDS TO STATIONS, LOAD THE CANNONS, GET READY FOR BATTLE, YE CACK-HANDED DECK-APES!" the captain ordered and everyone did as they were told, including Chrissy. When they got closer, Chrissy narrowed her eyes. That ship was familiar!

„BARBOSSA! IT´S THE BLACK PEARL!" She informed him.

Just at that moment, she saw no other than Jack Sparrow stand at the helm, waving across to her captain. „OI! HECTOR! I´VE A PLAN! IT INCLUDES YOU!" Jack shouted. Barbossa eyed Jack suspiciously. What was he up to now?

Angelica hurried up the stairs to the helm. She was still tired from the night before, but she had heard Jack order the men to get ready for attack.

„Angel, I´ll need that map of yours, now." Jack stated, holding out his hand, ready to take it. Angelica shook her head.

„Angelica, please! This is important. I´ll need Hector on me side for this one."

Angelica sighed. She could sense his impatience and a hint of fear was also in his voice. She took it out of her pocket and handed it over.

Jack grabbed a rope and swung across onto the Queen Anne´s Revenge.

„Blackbeard. He be alive, aye?" Jack said to Barbossa when he landed on deck, who, to his surprise, nodded. „I met him." Barbossa explained. „Alright then. I have here… a map, that leads me straight to the chest that gives the power over wind and tides. There be a dagger. A golden one. Ye take that and stab his black heart with it and he´s done with. For good. I need ye to help me find it. The map says… that it´s somewhere in Cuba… near a river. Ye can have me compass if ye promise to give it back to me." Jack explained and then handed him the compass.

Barbossa agreed. „But first, I must go to me dear friend Elizabeth Turner. I´m running out of rum."

Jack´s last sentence made Chrissy pay attention. „You´re going to Port Royal? Can I come with you, please?" She pleaded. Jack shrugged. „Yeah, fine. As long as I get me rum." He really didn´t care at that moment. Besides, how much trouble could a young woman like her even be?

Chrissy and Jack swung back onto the Pearl and Barbossa and Jack sailed into different directions again.

„Jack? What did you and Barbossa discuss just now?" Angelica asked Jack as she approached him in his cabin. „We were just… talking about… the chest?" Jack explained, though it sounded more like a question. Angelica cocked and eyebrow. „So now it´s the power over the seas for him and you, aye? Yeah, geat joke. What´s in it for me? I gave you the map." Angelica leaned against the doorframe.

Jack smirked and wrapped his arms around the Spanish pirate, who rolled her eyes. He always tried to stop her from asking unwanted questions by trying to seduce her with his charms. Unfortunately, it worked.

He moved closer to her face and whispered: „Like I told ye, love. You and I, ruling the seas. Immortality. Aye?"

Angelica frowned. „I am already more or less immortal." She mentioned. Jack chuckled. „But not completely. Your years were only extended."

She pushed herself away from him. „Jack, I don´t want to live forever. The trick is living with yourself forever. Can you do that?"

Jack didn´t reply, he just left the room without another word, leaving Angelica alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 **So… what do you think? Haha, Angelica stole Teague´s line at the end xD I´m still a bit anxious about posting this one, because I feel like it was too cheesy… Well, I had to get this „scene" done now, you´ll see why later. :) Reviews are once again greatly appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Yours Forever

**Chapter 12: Yours Forever**

* * *

 _ **Four days later…**_

„LAND HO!" yelled Gibbs, who was standing in the crow´s nest. They had arrived in Port Royal. Angelica thought it was the most ridiculous thing ever to stop in a city, where pirates were wanted, just so Jack and his crew could get some free alcohol from some poor woman.

Chrissy agreed on that part too, but she had to go to Port Royal. It was the only other place her friend Alyana could possibly be.

Carefully, Jack Sparrow brought the Black Pearl into the harbour. A man came up to him, as soon as he, Angelica and Chrissy left the ship and said: „It costs four shillings to tie your boat up, here in Port Royal."

Jack frowned. „ _Four_ shillings? I swear, it´s gotten more expensive. Do you think I want to spend all my money on _this_? I need my hard-to-earn money for… food and rum and… and clothes… and…" Jack tried to sound as dramatic as possible.

Angelica rolled her eyes and threw the man a small bag filled with money. The man smiled. „Thank you, m´lady."

Jack gave Angelica a look. Not one of thanks or greatfullness, more one like „Why did you do that, that was a stupid thing to do". then, he turned around to face his crew, who had just started to get off the Pearl and shouted: „OI! GIBBS AND MARTY, MIND THE BOAT! THE REST OF YOU, GO TO A TAVERN AND STAY THERE TILL DAWN TOMORROW!" He didn´t want any of his crew to get executed, he needed their help aboard the Pearl.

The crew headed off towards the town centre eagerly and Jack, Angelica and Chrissy waited until they were all gone. „Now what?" Angelica hissed and Chrissy rolled her eyes. She hated this Angelica-woman. She had always thought that she was a little b*tch and she was certainly not nice to Jack. „Well, you always seem to know everything better than Jack, so you must know, don´t you? How can the daughter of Blackbeard not know what to do? That´s bad… and you claim to be a good pirate, eh? Personally, I think you´re terrible. You don´t even want to kill a man, because your „god" might be sooo angry." Chrissy sneered at her and Angelica looked really taken aback.

Chrissy opened her mouth to say something, but to her and Angelica´s surprise, Jack cut her off. „That´s enough, Christina."

Chrissy stared at him. She didn´t want her hero, Captain Jack Sparrow, to be mad at her. And he was, apparantly. She didn´t even know how he´d figured out her full name was not Chrissy, but Christina. But she couldn´t seem weak in front of Jack! She was only a teenager, anyway, she had to keep her reputation of being the strong, tough girl!

„But it´s true. Don´t you see it, Captain Sparrow? She´s a coward, just like her father. He deserved to die, to be honest. Such an evil idiot. But… ugh, why did you save _her_? She´s gonna kill you anyway, when the time comes. I bet she´s still angry that you killed her coward-daddy." Chrissy mocked, and looked Angelica straight in the eye when she said that last sentence. Angelica felt herself tear up.

She quickly turned away. She didn´t know if it was tears of anger towards that teenager or tears of sorrow, that her father had died. Jack saw Angelica´s face. He hadn´t seen her cry since the time back in Shipwreck Cove. He felt something tighten inside him. He didn´t even admit it to himself, but he loved her, she was his angel. Nobody was allowed to make his tough pirate-angel cry.

„I said **ENOUGH**!" Jack yelled and marched off, pulling Chrissy with him. Angelica followed behind. „What was all that for, eh? Do you think it´s wise to anger a pirate? I´m talking about Angelica, here. She is the strongest pirate I know. Latin blood, lass. When she´s angry, yer life is bound to be over soon, alright? Stop it, or I´ll leave ye at Elizabeth´s." Jack warned the girl and let go of her arm. He hated having to deal with all this lady-drama.

He lead the two women right through Port Royal. On the other side of the city, there was a beach with high cliffs and a small house. Elizabeth lived there, in the house, by the cliffs. She could always see the sea, so she could see when Will came home. Jack hadn´t been here in years. He had visited her once, also for rum and had been shocked to learn that she was pregnant. He didn´t have time for kids at all, so he left that same day.

* * *

Jack knocked on the door.

A young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes opened it. „Ummm… Is Elizabeth Turner here?" Jack asked her with a confused look.

The girl´s face brightened up. „Oh my GOOOOD! IT`S CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! OH MY GOD, I LOOOOVE YOU!" She screached and hugged him. Angelica rolled her eyes and Jack stared at the girl in confusion.

„I´m sorry, have I threatened you before?" he questioned her and the girl´s face fell. „Oh, no, sorry, my apologies. I´ve just heard so much about you… you´re my hero, sir." She explained and Jack grinned, satisfied. That wasn´t so bad!

„Um, hello? Weren´t we looking for Elizabeth?"Chrissy reminded her captain as she pushed past him. „Alayna? ALAYNA!" She screamed and the other girl did the same. Chrissy and Alayna hugged tightly."I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU SINCE I CAME HERE!" They both exclaimed at the same time and hugged again.

In that moment Elizabeth turned up at the door. „Jack?" She questioned and then smiled brightly, hugging him. „Hello, luv." Jack greeted her and smiled charmingly. Alayna and Chrissy disappeared into the house, talking.

Angelica felt a bit lost. All these women, that Jack had some connection to, and she wasn´t interesting anymore.

„Lizzy, this is Angelica, by the way." Jack introduced her to Elizabeth, to her surprise. Angelica smiled slightly and shook the British woman´s hand.

„Well, come in, I have just made dinner! Why don´t you stay for dinner? And Jack, I have your rum, I´m guessing that´s why you´re here." Elizabeth invited her guests in and closed the door behind them.

About an hour later, everyone had finished eating, only Angelica hadn´t eaten everything. She was tired and not very hungry.

Everyone was talking and laughing and Jack had even been introduced to Henry, who looked so much like his father, but his mother too, at the same time.

Jack, who was sitting next to Angelica and opposite Elizabeth was talking to Elizabeth. „I can imagine how terrible it must have smelled." Elizabeth joked and Jack answered: „Bloody terrible, doll. If ye want my advice… don´t go near seamonsters, like the Kraken. Their breath is disgusting." Elizabeth laughed and then her face changed to a more serious one. „I´m sorry Jack. If it weren´t for me, you´d have never been eaten by that creature." Elizabeth cupped one of Jack´s hands in hers and looked him in the eye. „Ye´re forgiven, Lizzy." Jack said and grinned at her. She´d always be his friend.

* * *

Angelica saw this. Suddenly, she felt really sick, although she doubted it was because of Jack and Elizabeth. It was a different kind of sick. Still, she felt like Jack was betraying her again. She got up and ran out of the house, only to throw up right outside the door. Angelica felt like the world around her was turning and she sat down.

„Hey. Hey, are you okay? Angelica?" She suddenly heard the soft voice of a female say behind her. She got up and saw the girl that had opened the door stand there. What was her name again? Alayna.

„Yes, I… I just felt really sick and dizzy. Must be something I ate. Maybe I´m just tired." Angelica guessed and sat back down in the grass, weakly. Alayna decided to sit next to her.

„Elizabeth and Jack are just really good friends, Angelica. I saw your face when they talked. Elizabeth told me everything. She, her husband Will and Jack went on many adventures together, until Will was bound to be the Captain of the Dutchman forever. She just apologized for basically feeding Jack to the Kraken." Alayna explained.

„I hate her." She confessed through gritted teeth. „She killed Jack and from what I hear, she didn´t even have a proper reason to. I didn´t kill him, although he left me twice, broke my heart, seduced me and used me and betrayed me and killed my father."

Alayna nodded, understanding. She had always liked Angelica. She felt like there was more to her than they only ever showed in the movie. A softer, heartbroken side.

„I´m sorry." Alayna apologized, on behalf of Jack. Then, she got up and left to go to bed.

* * *

The sun was setting and it was beginning to get really cold. Angelica also went back inside, only to find Chrissy there. „You know, Angelica… Jack only wants the map and Barbossa´s help because Blackbeard is alive and trying to kill Jack. Jack must find the gold dagger from the chest to rule the wind and tides, stab him and Blackbeard will be dead. I find it heartbreaking to watch you help your lover kill your father. Good night." With those words, Chrissy headed upstairs, an evil smile on her face.

„JACK SPARROW!" Angelica bellowed and burst into the living room. Jack was sitting at the table, alone, drinking rum. He had heard what Chrissy had told Angelica, so he got up, attempting to escape before she reached him, but too late. Angelica positioned herself on his lap. Legs on either side of his and her hands on his shoulders. Jack immediately put the bottle down and grinned at her. It had been a while that she had last sat on his lap like this.

„Aye?" he said, placing his arms around her. Angelica had made her choice, but she knew she wouldn´t ever feel those arms again, so she didn´t fight it.

„I´m staying here, if it´s true what she says." She declared and Jack tightened his grip around her without even noticing.

„Is it true? Jack, tell me. Is it true that you´re hunting down my father again?"

„The other way around, love. He´s hunting me down, I´m gonna kill him, before he kills me, aye? He´s basically already dead, love, so that doesn´t change anything." Jack declared, but Angelica shook her head, speechlessly.

„You lied. And you´re right: I won´t cry if you kill him again, because he´s merely a ghost. But I won´t help you find him and kill him. Farewell, Jack Sparrow. I´m afraid our journey ends here." With that, Angelica got off his lap and walked out of the room… out of the house.

* * *

She couldn´t believe it. How could he? Tears glistered in her dark, brown eyes. Angelica hurried down to the harbour, where she boarded the Pearl.

„Miss Angelica, can I help you?" Gibbs asked, smiling at her. Angelica shook her head and entered Jack´s cabin without another word. Gibbs threw a worried glance at the woman. He had seen that she was about to cry. The Spanish pirate got her suitcase and then left the ship again, without a word of good-bye. „Miss Angelica?" Gibbs called after her, but she didn´t turn around. She only stopped walking once she entered an inn.

A short, big woman walked up to Angelica. „How can I help you, miss?"

Angelica thought about it for a moment. How was she going to do this? She would probably be here for quite some time. „Can I… stay in a room?" She asked carefully. The woman nodded. „For how long?" She asked. „I umm… I don´t know yet. Can I still think about it?" they agreed that Angelica payed about half the price for a week already and the woman then asked her what her name was. Terrified that Jack might come looking for her, she lied: „Angela… Cruz". The woman nodded and wrote her name and the price she had already payed down in a small book. Then, she lead her to her room. It was a small room with a bed, a wardrope, a desk and a window with curtains, that appeared to have once been white.

She crawled into the bed and immediately drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **The next morning…**_

„Captain Sparrow? Can we talk to you?" Alayna asked Jack, who was standing at the helm of the Pearl. They were about to set sail, but Jack had insisted that they waited a few more minutes. He didn´t tell anyone why. As Jack heard Alayna ask him this, he nodded and headed to his quarters with her and Chrissy.

„Well… we were wondering if we could come with you to find the chest." Chrissy started to explain and Alayna said: „It´s rather… complicated."

Jack sipped on his rum and sat down in a chair, gesturing for them to continue, so Alayna explained.

„We don´t know how we got here, all those weeks ago, but we come from the future. The year 2017, to be precise. We can´t stay here, we have families at home. The chest has a lot of powers. We think we could get back to the future with it."

Jack put his bottle down. „Hold on a minute. You girls come from the FUTURE?!" Alayna had never seen Jack this surprised, but she nodded. Jack seemed to think about the offer for a moment. He wouldn´t need the whole treasure. Eventually he said that they could come along and then went outside onto deck again.

„Mr Gibbs? We set sail now. Looks like Angelica prefers to stay here, then." Gibbs could hear something different in Jack´s voice as he told him that Angelica was obviously staying in Port Royal. It was odd. Something like… guilt? Regret, maybe? Gibbs didn´t know, but he knew that Jack still had stirrings for the lass. Nonetheless, he did as his captain said and they soon watched Port Royal get smaller and smaller as the distance between the Pearl and the city became bigger and bigger.

* * *

 _ **In the inn, Port Royal, four days later…**_

Angelica sat on the edge of her bed. He was gone. It was over. She was alone now. It was silly, but she felt like a piece of her heart was missing. She didn´t know what to do with herself. She was lost.

Then, she realized something.

„I`ll always be yours, Jack. Yours forever." She whispered as she held the voodoo-doll in her hands.

Yours. Forever.

* * *

 **I feel like the characters are all kind of OOC, but… Oh well. :D I hope you enjoyed this HUGE chapter xD I´ll update soon, I promise :)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Worlds Apart

**Hello readers! :)**

 **I don´t think any of you have realized what I meant by the hidden „easter egg"…**

 ***whispers*: just look at the names of the chapters… maybe the letters the chapters start with… ;) you´ll be able to read a sentence ;)**

 **Ok, you have to get it now! xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Worlds Apart**

* * *

North. Northeast. No, no, no. South. What?

Hector Barbossa shut the compass forcefully and slammed it down on the small table at the helm. Norrington was right. The damn thing was broken. How was hesupposed to find a place no map showed with a compass that didn´t point north?

He remembered what Jack had said, though. „The map says… that it´s somewhere in Cuba… near a river." Barbossa frowned. That sounded highly suspicious.

„Cap´n?" Scrum appeared next to him and Barbossa gave him a disapproving look, since he was thinking and that filthy seadog had interrupted his thoughts.

„What be our heading, sir?" He questioned his captain. Barbossa shrugged. „The compass is broken. The thing I want most is to find the treasure, so I can kill Blackbeard. But it points into a million different directions!" he exclaimed and opened the compass to show the sailor what he meant.

To their surprise, the needle pointed northeast and stayed there.

Barbossa grinned, showing his rotting teeth and slurred: „We have our headin´."

* * *

 _ **Port Royal, Jamaica**_

Angelica was strolling through the streets of Port Royal, breathing in the fresh air and for once feeling completely safe. She was wearing the same blouse and corsett, but had exchanged her trousers for a brown, long skirt. On top of her blouse and corsett she was wearing a brown scarf.

She felt like a normal woman, not some pirate. Suddenly, she spotted Elizabeth. She didn´t like her, but she needed a woman to talk to.

Angelica hurried over to her and cleared her throat. „Mrs. Turner?" She adressed the blonde and forced herself to smile at her. Elizabeth turned around and recognized Angelica straight away. „Good morning miss Teach. Umm… Aren´t you supposed to be with your fiancée?"

Angelica coughed and then stared at Elizabeth as if she´s just seen a ghost. „With my _WHAT_?!" Angelica laughed bitterly. „I think I´d know if I had a fiancée."

Elizabeth noticed how smiliar they actually were. Engaged in piracy, in love with a pirate captain, their lust for freedom. Angelica had a fiery temper compared to Elizabeth, but she didn´t mind it. In fact, she kind of liked this mysetious Spanish pirate.

„I apologize. I uh… well, why don´t you come to my house so we can talk?" she suggested and to her surprise, Angelica nodded.

A few minutes of silence later, they had arrived at Elizabeth´s house. They entered and Elizabeth and Angelica sat down on an old couch. Henry burst into the room and greeted his mother – and Angelica.

„You´re Jack Sparrow´s wife, aren´t you? I only saw you briefly when you visited us a few days back." He smiled at Angelica, who choked as he said this.

„I. Am. Not. Married. To. That. Bastard. I don´t know where you get these ideas from, but it´s not true. I don´t even like him… I mean, I barely know him!" She lied.

Elizabeth told Henry to go play upstairs and he muttered somethig like „Why couldn´t I go with Alayna and Jack, it´s so boring here", but left the two women to it, nonetheless.

Elizabeth made some tea and poured some into a cup and gave it to Angelica.

„So… what´s your connection to Jack, then?" Elizabeth started the conversation. Angelica didn´t really want to answer that, but she did. She needed to tell someone.

„When I was a teenager, he broke into my convent in Sevilla. He was apparantly looking for a brothel, but came there instead. I helped him escape without any of the nuns noticing and well, he returned a few days later. You know the story, Elizabeth, we fell in love, he took my innocence and persuaded me to come to sea with him. He taught me everything he knew. But one day, he left me, and he still hasn´t said why, and I left to find my father. Met him again, years later and we sailed to the fountain of youth together. He marooned me on Sola Fide Beach, but I escaped. I was on Captain Arthur´s ship, I´m sure you know who he is, for a while, almost died, by the way, when I kind of got fished out of the water by lovely Jackie and his wonderful crew. Found out he wants to kill my father again, left him and… here I am." Angelica explained bitterly.

„Wow. You two have a past together." Elizabeth noted. „And probably a future."

Elizabeth watched Angelica intently as she almost spat out her tea and retorted: „No damn way." Elizabeth smiled. Angelica was for sure an excellent actress, but she couldn´t fool her. And Angelica knew it.

She stayed silent. So did Elizabeth. Elizabeth waited for Angelica to speak, which she eventually did.

„Elizabeth, I don´t know what to do. When I´m with him, I want to stay with him forever, but at the same time he´s so… annoying that I could slap him, leave and never come back. When he´s finally gone… I feel so… never mind."

Elizabeth gently stroked her arm, she knew exactly how this woman felt.

„I feel so empty. Like we´re worlds apart. You never know how much you need someone until they´re gone." Angelica continued to say. She only realized what she had just said once it was too late. This was too personal! She could think it, but not say it!

Now it was too late anyway. She had no other choice but to trust this Elizabeth-woman completely.

They still sat talking for a while, then Angelica headed back to the inn.

There, she walked into the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Lost in her thoughts, her gaze wandered to the calendar hanging next to the mirror.

I was the 18th. Angelica squnted her eyes and moved closer to the calendar. Yes, it _was_ the 18th.

Confused, she shook her head. Weird. It was probably nothing to worry about. Just stress and that constant throwing-up, although that had stopped already. She shrugged and headed back to her room.

* * *

 **I´m so, so sorry that this chapter was so short and just filled with emotional chatting xD Nothing really happened… I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AMAZING! I just want to get this uploaded, it´s taken me sooo long! As i told you, the chapter names are of importance ;P, and I wrote too much in the last chapter. I have it all calculated out, you know, how many chapters I need/ how many letters the word/sentence has. The story is coming to an end, because the sentence/word is.**

 **Long story short, I need the action to happen in the following 3 chapters. xD Oh and, by the way, do you guys want me to write a sequel to this story, (sadly) without Alayna and the ever-so-nice-to-Angelica Chrissy? Just a little Jackelica-romance? ;P**


	14. Chapter 14 - Irreplacable

**Hello! :)**

 **Sorry I took a bit longer to update, I must admit I was simply busy reading fanfictions xD.**

 **If you get what the sentence in the chapter names means, tell me in a review, please :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Irreplacable**

* * *

„Bugger. Gibbs?" Jack snapped his fingers in order to get the pirate´s attention. „We need a map." Jack stated matter-of-factly and Gibbs shrugged. „Miss Angelica has one." He said and continued to polish the floor of the deck next to Jack, which annoyed Jack greatly. „Will you just stop it? You know I won´t go back, just to save some damsel in distress. Besides, she left me, so don´t blame me again. Why did I ever give me precious compass to Hector…" He groaned and marched below deck to find some rum.

Rum was always good. As Jack sat there, drinking his rum, he began to think about Gibbs´ suggestion. Go back to Port Royal and convince Angelica to „lend" him the map that shows the way to a treasure that would kill her father? Difficult… indeed.

He sipped on his rum again. Angelica would have told him to stop drinking and then grabbed the bottle and finished it herself. He saw her brown eyes sparkle and she laughed as he told her to give his rum back. Jack smiled unwillingly at the memory. They were so young back then.

So much had happened. But deep down, hadn´t he always known it would never work out? Their love for piracy and freedom… as well as each other. It simply couldn´t work.

He didn´t need her. He knew plenty of beautiful women he could be together with. Women that would make his life pleasant and not difficult, like Angelica did.

But… in some ways he liked that. Her challenging eyes when they fought, argued or even kissed. She was one of a kind, like his father had always said. Irreplacable.

„Jack?" Gibbs interrupted his thoughts. „What be our headin´, captain?"

Jack stood up straight and as he walked out onto deck, he said: „Make way to Port Royal. We have a map to retrieve."

* * *

 _ **Somewhere out in the middle of the ocean…**_

Captain Barbossa narrowed his eyes. There was something in the distance… it certainly wasn´t Cuba, it was _way_ to small. „The bloody compass hasn´t lead us anywhere. I knew we couldn´t trust Sparrow." Scrum muttered under his breath as he stood beside Barbossa, a telescope in his hands.

„Gimme that." Barbossa snapped and snatched it out of the pirate´s hands. Scrum´s words were no help to anybody.

The old captain looked at the item he had spotted at the horizon through the telescope. A ship. And not just any ship.

„NAVY! GET THE CANNONS READY!" he yelled at his crew. „We have a battle to win!"

The wind was picking up rapidly and the Revenge came closer and closer to the much slower and smaller Navy´s ship.

As soon as they got close enough, both captains ordered their crew to fire the cannons. Loud bangs filled the air, smoke clouded their sight and pieces of wood were flying through the air.

Scrum was the first to grab a rope and swing onto the deck of the Navy ship. Soon, men were fighting everywhere. Pistols were being shot and cries of pain from being shot or stabbed filled the air.

One of Barbossa´s pirates, a young lad named Christopher, bravely fought his way through the crowd od redcoats. Suddenly he heard something. „HELP US!" Someone was calling for help. The voice came from the brig!

Christopher rushed down the stairs, into the brig and to the cells. There were four pirates in there, locked up, obviously soon to be hanged.

In the first cell, there was a bigger guy with a scraggly beard and yellow teeth and eyeballs. Next to him was a really skinny man, who didn´t have a beard and was busy putting his wooden eye back in.

In the other cell there was a man who had a parrot sitting on his shoulder, that kept on „singing" „dead men tell no tales… dead men tell no tales!" and there was a very short pirate next to him that was still calling for help.

Christopher swallowed. What if these pirates were part of the crew of either Blackbeard or Arthur? He knew that these were the most dangerous pirates alive. But he had to trust them.

„I will free you all, if you will serve in the crew of Captain Hector Barbossa." Christopher told them in a firm voice. Their faces immediately lit up. „Barbossa?" one of them asked, „Wind in the sails!" added the parrot.

Christopher let them out and brought them to Barbossa´s captain, after the fight had been won by the crew of the Revenge.

„Captain Barbossa, sir? I have four pirates here that are willing to serve in your crew."

Barbossa, who was sitting at his desk, got up and marched over to the door where Christopher and the men were. „Cotton? Pintel? Ragetti? Marty?" Barbossa questioned. They all nodded a bit too eagerly. „Welcome back to me crew. Now get moving!" Barbossa gave them his usual „warm" welcome, but the four obeyed and hurried off.

* * *

 _ **Port Royal…**_

Angelica Teach had nothing to eat. She shook her head. What was wrong with her? She had been so hungry lately, she had to head down to the market literally every two days.

Angelica approached the nice lady that sold fresh fruits and vegetables and bought herself an apple. She just wanted a quick snack she could eat at the harbour. She knew she had to stay in Port Royal for a while, but she still liked watching boats sail away and come in. It cleared her head a bit.

The salty sea-breeze kept on blowing her hair into her face as Angelica stood there, eating her apple. That was when a big boat came into her sight. It was quite far away, on the other end of the harbour and yet it seemed strangely familiar.

A man had just got off the boat and was about to turn to head to the market as well, she assumed. She was about to take another bite when he turned around.

She froze. It was as if the world stopped spinning. Everything seemed to stand still. He locked eyes with her and smirked slightly. Angelica tried to move, to run, to disappear. But she couldn´t. She didn´t know what was happening to her, but she felt paralized. Her eyes fixated onto his. Another gust of wind lifted up her hair and skirt slightly.

Was this what true love felt like? She wondered. You try to leave someone, because you hate them and the second you see them again, you can´t run away, because you feel the need to be with them?

She suddenly was very aware of how cold the wind was and shivered slightly.

There he was. Right in front of her.

Silence.

What should she do? Talk to him?

More Silence.

„Jack. I have made my choice. You were right. All along. Blackbeard is evil. And you were right about having to kill him." She said honestly.

Jack looked surprised, but waited for her to continue. „You cannot get the treasure without my help. I am his daughter, so only I can open the chest. I can help you, if… if you´ll still… have me." She offered softly.

Jack smirked widely. „I knew I was right. Now, most importantly, is there any rum here?" he looked around searchingly. Angelica rolled her eyes. He always ruined everything. She pointed at the market and Jack headed off.

„Go to my cabin, I´ll be there after I get me rum!" He called over his shoulder.

* * *

 _ **On board the Black Pearl…**_

„Miss Angelica! Such a pleasure to see ye again!" Gibbs helped Angelica climb aboard the Pearl. Angelica smiled at him and greeted him aswell, then she entered Jack´s cabin.

It was a really pretty cabin. His desk was extremely untidy, though.

Shaking her head, she decided to tidy it up a bit. She didn´t have anything else to do anyway.

One drawer was filled with maps. Angelica took out her map and placed it inside aswell. Her finger knocked against something. Curiously, she peeked inside the drawer.

It was a ring. The most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was silver and had a big, dark blue stone on it.

Suddenly, the door opened. Angelica tossed the ring back into the drawer and shut it again.

It was the girl. Alayna. She smiled brightly. Her favourite pirates character was back!

„OH MY GOD, YOU´RE BACK!" She squealed and threw herself at Angelica, hugging her tightly. Angelica gave her a very confused look, which the girl didn´t even notice. „I brought you your fancy pirates clothes. Gibbs sent me and Chrissy to get a few of your things, so here they are." Alayna handed her a suitcase.

The young spanish woman smiled thankfully. „Thank you, Alayna."

Alayna awkwardly left the room again, just as Jack told Gibbs to set off and then came into the cabin.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later…**_

Angelica had gotten changed and was now wearing her usual pirate outfit. She was inside the cabin, studying the map her father had given her and Jack was outside at the helm.

„ **BANG!"**

A loud bang followed by an even louder scream made her leap up. Cannons.

They were under attack!

Angelica hurried outside, grabbing her sword and pistol on the way.

She lowered the weapons, as she saw who the captain of the other ship was. Her father. As alive as ever.

She wanted to scream at him, in hopes of stopping the fight, but a cannon hit the wall right next to her and she fell to the floor.

Quickly, she got back up, but felt the blood stream down her face. She was hurt, but she didn´t care. She didn´t want this fight! They couldn´t kill her father anyway! It was hopeless.

„NO! STOP IT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

„Angelica!" She suddenly saw Jack grab her by the waist and drag her inside the cabin.

„Stay here!" He ordered her. „I am not going to watch you destroy my father´s ship!" She yelled back at him, ironically just at the time another cannonball hit the Pearl and broke the wood into a million pieces.

„Stay here, Angelica! You´re already hurt, you´ll die out there!"

„No, you will die, Jack! You can´t kill him!" She answered, fear overcoming her.

Jack gave her a sad (?) look. Angelica didn´t even know if he looked sad. Kind of.

„I know." He admitted in a raspy voice. „Angelica, will you marry me?"

Angelica´s attention snapped back to him. „WHAT?!"

Jack´s expression was dead serious. He held a ring in his hand. The ring she had seem earlier.

„Will you marry me, Angelica Teach?" he repeated. Angelica was still in complete shock. „This is… umm… bad timing, Jack." She stated matter- of- factly.

Jack grinned in response, but Angelica felt herself tear up. „I can´t. I mean, you won´t want to, after I tell you this." She whispered, her voice breaking.

Jack frowned and gave her a questioning look.

„Jack… I am with child. And it´s yours."

* * *

 **OHMYGOSH So may announcements in this chapter! xD**

 **Haha, I loved writing this! xD That proposal was sooooo unexpected! Let´s see how this works out ;P**

 **Oh, and I thought I´d throw in Pintel, Ragetti, Marty and Cotton, right before the end of the story. xD I just love them.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Forgive Me

**Salut tout le monde! xD**

 **I am in trouble xD. I have to make sure Jack and Co. arrive in Cuba soon, so that means Angelica has to be a few months pregnant already. Ok, you guys will have no idea how this could be of importance to the story, but I want to tell you that she was in Port Royal for a couple months, I don´t think that was very clear the way I wrote this.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Forgive Me**

* * *

Jack was silent. „Oh." He finally said. „….This is… bad timing indeed." He repeated Angelica´s words. Another cannonball hit the Pearl.

Jack snapped out of his trance and rushed outside without another word.

„YE CACK-HANDED DECK-APES, THEY CAN´T DIE! WE MUST OUTRUN THEM! ALL HANDS MORE SAIL!" Jack bellowed at his crew. The crew started running around on deck, preparing for sailing away. Soon, the Pearl sailed faster and faster and the boat Blackbeard was on slowly disappeared in the distance.

It was sunset and Gibbs was steering while the rest of the crew were playing cards below deck. Jack simply stood at the railing, drinking rum and watching the beautiful sunset. Completely out of no where, he felt Angelica carefully wrap her arms around him. He put the bottle down and turned around, allowing her to hug him properly.

He knew she needed it. „What are we going to do now?" She questioned him. Jack honestly didn´t know. He was going to be a father. Ugh, no, he didn´t want one of those whining, stinky little trouble-makers. He was supposed to be a free pirate! But then again… why had he asked Angelica to marry him?

„Jack, I can´t stay here on board the ship. It´ll soon be time…"

„It can´t be. How long were you in Port Royal?" He asked her, frowning.

„A couple of months… five maybe. But I was pregnant before that already. I´m guessing I´m about 7 months along." She estimated.

Jack pushed her back gently and inspected her stomach. Yes, it was quite big. That was when he noticed she wasn´t wearing her corsett. She was wearing her long coat and her white blouse, but no corsett. The baggy blouse and coat hid her stomach really well, though.

He couldn´t do this. But he also couldn´t just leave her. He truly was willing to marry her. It would be very hard. Life would never be easy with Angelica and maybe Angelica-junor around. He knew that.

„Jack… I think I´ll go to bed now. I´m really tired." She let him know and Jack let go of her, so she could leave to go to bed.

Gibbs approached Jack at that moment and handed him another bottle of rum.

„When are ye gonna admit that ye love her, Jack?" Jack rolled his eyes. He was starting to sound like his father! Jack decided to tell him a little story:

„There was once this boy and he was in love with this girl. Now, imagine this: the boy asked the girl to marry him, to which the girl only told him that she was with child. The boy doesn´t know if he should leave her, because it´s easier, or stay with her and junor, because it´s… nicer. What would you tell the boy?"

Gibbs didn´t seem to get that Jack was indirectly asking him for advice. He didn´t even know about the baby-part. Or the marriage-part.

„Well, life can never be easy. I´d tell the boy to stay with this lass, marry her. Life would be pretty boring other wise." Gibbs concluded honestly, but Jack wasn´t satisfied with his advice. „Yes, but the boy is worried about how many sacrifices he will have to make. Ye see, the boy is a sailor and he is worried if he will have to leave the sea and rum he loves, just so he can spend his life with the woman he loves. And I don´t even know if she wants to leave in the first place!"

Gibbs fell silent for a second, thinking about Jack´s words. „Wait. She´s not… did you… are ye finally marrying her?! Is she… having a child?" Gibbs stammered, in complete shock.

Jack looked away. Bugger. Damn. Crap. „I never said that, did I? So just drop it. I´m not marrying anyone!" With those words he left Gibbs alone with his thoughts.

Angelica was sleeping when he entered the cabin. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Not without hesitating, Jack carefully lay down in bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her belly.

What had gotten into him? The great pirate captain… lying in bed with a woman pregnant with his son or daughter.

„Jack… I don´t want our child to grow up on a ship. I want to make sure he is safe. On land. Can you take me back to Port Royal once we have this treasure and my father is dead? Elizabeth told me I could stay with her a while until I have found my own place." Angelica suddenly whispered.

Jack nodded, sighing. „whatever ye want, my lady." Angelica couldn´t help but notice his slightly mocking tone. She didn´t know it was supposed to sound playful.

„What do I even mean to you? What am I to you? Do you even care?" She asked, sitting up, her voice rising.

„Are you kidding me? I bloody asked you to marry me! I could ask you the same! Am I just a cheap way of getting you across the globe or are you here, because you actually want to help me and because you actually care?" He retorted, sitting up aswell.

„No! I love you! That´s why I´m here! And yes, I will marry you!" She told him firmly. Jack didn´t answer. Angelica openend her mouth, but closed it again. She didn´t know what to say, so an awkward silence filled the small room.

Angelica got out of bed to get a glass of water from the desk. And to help end the uncomfortable silence.

She had just gotten up, when Jack jumped up and pushed her against the wall, kissing her firmly. Angelica wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Oh, how she had longed for this moment. How she had missed this.

She felt Jack smile and she couldn´t surpress her own smile. It was his way of saying: „Forgive me."

* * *

 **This was probably the shortest chapter you ever read in your life, and I´m so sorry, but it´s 6 AM here and I´m leaving to go on holiday for two weeks in literally an hour or so. This chapter was meant to be really long, but I just had to get this up before I go. I´ll make it up to you, I promise! See you soon! :)**

 **Thanks so much for all your favourites, follows and reviews, I appreciate it so much! xx**


	16. Chapter 16 - End Of Their Journey

**I AM SO SORRY! For making you wait so long!**

 **Hey! :)**

 **I´m still alive, I feel so bad for not updating, especially since it´s the last chapter. Anyway, I´m back, ready to finish what I started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: End Of Their Journey**

„LAAAAAAND HOOOO!" Pintel informed the rest of Barbossa´s cew from the crow´s nest. Cuba. They had arrived.

„What d´ye say, captain? Shall we seek advice from the sea-goddess?" Scrum suggested to Barbossa, who just stared into space for a while. Scrum had remembered that Tia Dalma used to live here and thanks to Blackbeard he knew she was here again. „Aye, that be a good idea. You, Scrum, mind the boat. LOWER THE LONGBOATS!" The old captain ordered as soon as the Revenge had arrived at the harbour in Cuba.

A while later, the crew was rowing down the river that lead to Tia Dalma´s shack. A slight fog made it difficult to see where they were going. Candles that the wind had mysteriously not blown out yet, showed them the way.

„Mind the boat." Barbossa ordered Marty and Cotton. He and his crew carefully climbed up the stairs leading to the witch´s shack. A snake made it´s way past Ragetti´s feet, who just whined in response, to which Pintel rolled his eyes.

„Ahhh… da captain of da Revenge… Barbossa. It has been a long time since I last saw you." Tia Dalma greeted Barbossa with a sly smile.

„You have come, because you need… help." She stated, grinning devishly.

Suddenly, a loud voice interrupted the sea-goddess.

„No, no, no, no, no, wait a minute. He doesn´t need any help, he´s just helping me. I need help… so, since he´s helping me get the help I need, I guess it´s also him who needs help, even though he´s the one who is doing the helping."

Everyone turned around and stood face to face with Captain Jack Sparrow.

Calypso´s face brightened and she grinned widely, a grin that Jack flirtatiously returned.

„Well… what do you want to know, _Jack_?" Tia asked him and winked at him.

„I be on the run from Blackbeard. He wants to kill me as revenge and kill Barbossa for taking his ship. There be only one way to kill a ghost – stab his immortal heart with the golden dagger that can only be found in the chest to rule the wind and tides. According to our dear freind´s map, the tresaure lies here, in Cuba. Will you help us find it?" Jack informed and asked Tia.

„You know I demand payment." Tia´s tone was serious.

Jack and Barbossa looked at each other and Jack grinned at him wryly. He had of course not thought of that. Barbossa rolled his eyes and tossed Jack´s compass to Tia Dalma. „No! Me compass!" He exclaimed in response, but Tia was satisfied with the payment.

Then, Tia disappeared into a small room right at the back of her hut for a few seconds. The pirates heard the sound of her unlocking something and opening a door. Moments later, she returned from the mysterious room with a chest in her hands.

„Is this it?" Pintel exclaimed excitedly.

Tia Dalma didn´t answer and simply put the chest down on a small table. Jack, Barbossa and a few crewmen gathered around it with Tia.

Angelica appeared at Jack´s shoulder, also trying to get a glimpse of the infamous chest they had sailed so far for.

Tia took off one of her earrings and to everyone´s surprise it turned out to be a key. _The_ key.

Just as she was about to unlock the chest, jack remembered something. „Don´t you need Angelica to unlock it? Only a person related to Blackbeard can open the chest."

Tia gave him a confused look, then grinned an evil, knowing grin, half at Jack, half at his fiancee. „She told you that?"

Jack swung around to face Angelica, who had a look of panic on her pretty face. „I…" She didn´t know what to say.

„I thought you wouldn´t take me with you, if I didn´t have a proper reason to come along!"

Jack was furious. She had lied to him the whole time.

„Are you telling me she came along for nothing?!" Jack shouted at Tia Dalma, no one had ever seen him so angry.

„It´s no big deal, Jack. You lie too, don´t you?" Angelica tried to calm him down. „I never lie like this!" He retorted. „I was just trying to be with you!" Angelica burst out, tears in her eyes threatening to roll down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Calypso had calmly opened the chest. This fight reminded her of the ones she used to have with Davy Jones.

„Jack Sparrow?" She interrupted the argument, showing him two necklaces. „There are two people in this world who shouldn´t be here yet. This is no place for them. Bring these necklaces to them. They must put them on and say „May the tides guide me home"."

Jack, being on the verge of walking out of the house, away from his „fiancee" anyway, took the jewelry and marched out of the shack, rowing away, back to the Pearl, Alayna and Chrissy as quickly as he could.

Angelica stood at the back of the house, further away from Tia Dalma and the crew, silently crying and staring out into space.

She felt alone. No one understood.

What had she been thinking? Jack had been right. She should have just stayed with Elizabeth.

Was this what love felt like? If it was love, why did it hurt so much?

She just felt numb, crying those tears of hurt and anger. She had cried so many times because of him, she didn´t even feel it any more.

She felt a familiar feeling overcome her: hate… love. Both. As usual. She chuckled at how ironic it all was.

„My life is a mess." She realised and wiped her tears away. Her vision was still blurry, but she could just make out Tia Dalma handing Barbossa something and talking to him while staring at him constantly with fixed, stern eyes.

Half of the crew had already left the shack, when Angelica suddenly felt very, very strange. It felt wrong. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

„Oh no… not now… no, no, no, NOT NOW!" She ended her sentence in a scream as another contraction hit her. Tia Dalma spun around, facing Angelica with a questioning but at the same time knowing look.

„THE BABY´S COMING!" Was all Angelica could manage to squeeze out between clenched teeth. Tia rushed to her side and guided her into a small chamber at the furthest end of the shack and helped her lie down on the bed.

„IT CAN´T COME NOW!" Angelica cried, panicking, „IT´S TOO EARLY!"

„Well, Daughter of Blackbeard, your child is coming whether you like it… or not." Tia stated matter-of-factly.

Angelica cried out in pain again.

„But Jack´s not here!" She said, half expecting Tia hadn´t noticed yet.

„He won´t come back, Miss Teach." The witch spoke softly, concentrating on calming down Angelica and getting the baby out safely.

* * *

 _ **Aboard the Black Pearl**_

„Alayna! I have great news!" Chrissy informed Alayna, who was standing beside Gibbs at the helm. „We can go home today!"

Upon hearing this, Alayna frowned. „But I wanna stay here, it´s way cooler here! It´s so modern and boring at home. I mean, who likes trains and planes? I prefer ships. I´m not going anywhere." She moaned, crossing her arms like an upset child. She had gotten so used to the pirates, she didn´t even want to leave.

„Ye can´t stay here, lass. We agreed to take ye along because you wanted to go back home again. It´s not your world. You girls belong to the future. There is nothing for ye here." Jack interrupted them, handing the two teens the necklaces. „Pirate´s life." He said, smiling.

Alayna and Chrissy stood in the middle of the Pearl´s deck, wearing the necklaces and taking each other´s hand.

„Jack?" Alayna said in a hoarse voice. Jack looked at her, waiting for the girl to continue. „Take care of your family. I won´t be able to sleep for the rest of my life, if I know the story of Disney´s cutest couple didn´t end well!" She pleaded and Chrissy rolled her eyes, annoyed.

Jack frowned. What was a „disney"?

Chrissy turned to Alayna and whispered in her ear: „None of your business, Alayna. Let them be. Hey, I love sad endings!"

„Oh shut up." The blonde teenager shot back.

„Sparrow? Do me a favour: kill that ugly guy for me – what´s he called- oh, Blackbeard! Kill him." Chrissy grinned at Jack and he grinned back.

„May the tides guide us home."

And they were gone. It was as if the two crazy teens from London had never even been there.

Silence filled the ship. That silence was quickly broken by Gibbs shouting: „THEY´RE HERE!"

Jack spun around and witnessed a ship coming closer and closer to the Pearl. Blackbeard was standing at the helm, sword in hand. As soon as the ships were next to each other, both captains exchanged a look full of hatered and bellowed: „FIREEE!"

The cannonballs hit both ships really hard and broke a few masts and wooden planks.

As soon as they had stopped firing at each other, Blackbeard´s crewmen, soon followed by Jack´s, grabbed the ropes and swung onto the other ship´s deck.

Gibbs started to shoot at the crew of Blackbeard, which was still able to die, thankfully.

Jack took out his gun and sword and started to fight. He had never felt so hurt, so angry and betrayed. He felt betrayed by everything. By Angelica, by Blackbeard, he was still a fellow pirate, and by Barbossa who had apparently just left with the chest and wasn´t here to stand by him and help him kill their enemy. He even felt betrayed by Alayna and Chrissy, who had promised to fight alongside him in every battle to come.

„Look at you." Jack heard Blackbeard´s raspy, deep voice behind him and spun around and was face to face with him.

„So… mortal." Blackbeard grinned. Then, he looked around the ship, seemingly searching for something. „Mmm… there I were, thinking you´d have my lovely daughter around you." He remarked.

Jack´s face darkened. Suddenly, he felt the need to protect her again. Blackbeard was a dangerous man. „Why do you care?" He frowned, pointing his sword at Blackbeard, who smirked.

„You still have feelings for her after all this time?"

Jack wanted to reply, but Blackbeard suddenly started choking and coughing.

Barbossa appeared behind him, pulling out a knife made out of gold from the enemy´s body.

Blackbeard fell to the ground and felt the life slowly leave his body.

Jack bent down to him and said:

„I made a promise to her, Mr. Beard and one day I will do as I said. I will marry her."

Blackbeard´s eyes widened and he tried to say „no", but he couldn´t. Two seconds later, he died.

* * *

 _ **A week later in Tia Dalma´s shack…**_

Angelica carefully carried her baby daughter around the house. She had to leave today. Barbossa and his crew had only returned the chest with the dagger a day earlier and were leaving today.

Angelica and her daughter Luna could sail with them to Port Royal, where she would stay with Elizabeth until she had her own place.

„Thank you for everything." Angelica thanked Tia as she and Luna stepped outside. Tia only smiled and disappeared back inside.

„M´lady." Scrum greeted Angelica and helped her and Luna get in the Longboat.

Angelica knew deep down her path would cross Jack´s at some point in the future. But for now she was happy to have Luna.

Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of his beloved ship, the Pearl, sailing across the oceans.

„A pirate´s life for me." He said contently and took a swig of his rum.

„Bring me that horizon."

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **I thank you all so much for reading and favouriting and reviewing this story. I had so much fun writing it and stay tuned for more stories! I might even make a sequel to this one!**

 **Bye xx**


End file.
